Toalhas Brancas
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: Tenho certeza de que tudo vai estar realmente igual a como estava desde que fui lá pela última vez. Sempre está. É como as toalhas brancas. Sempre vão estar lá, brancas e limpas, como uma lembrança do sobrenome que carregamos. É isso que minha avó diz qua


_**Fic escrita para o Challenge de Songfics Românticas! Espero que gostem! e deixem reviews! \o/**_

_You're standing there alone  
And so am I  
But I want you here  
By my side  
Ohh _

A lembrança mais remota e constante que tenho de minha infância é de uma sala. A sala da casa de meus avós. Uma casa grande, de dois andares, com sete quartos, onde a família inteira passava as férias de verão.

Lembro de brincadeiras com meus primos, de bolos de cenoura, de cucas feitas pela minha tia, passeios pela praia, apresentações feitas pelos sete primos a cada aniversário de meu avô. Toalhas brancas nas mesas. Toalhas incrivelmente brancas, cuidadosamente lavadas pela minha avó. Lembro que quando chovia e não podíamos brincar no pátio, eu e meus primos sentávamos na sala, em torno da mesa baixa de madeira, e ficávamos jogando bolita. Eu só ganhei uma vez na vida. E naquela noite ganhei o maior pedaço do bolo de cenoura.

Costumava ouvir as histórias que meu avô contava. Sobre como o mundo havia mudado desde que ele era jovem. Eu não entendia direito a importância de tudo aquilo, mas minha admiração por ele era inexplicável e infinita. Sempre foi. E acho que sempre vai ser. Eu sempre fui de extremos. Não gosto de meios termos. Ou é tudo ou é nada, não sei dividir, não aceito nada pela metade. A não ser com minha avó.

Gostava quando ela sorria. Quando chegávamos a cada novo verão ela me abraçava e dizia: "como você cresceu, minha querida!". Gostava das comidas dela. E da forma como ela se empenhava para manter aquelas toalhas brancas. Mas tinha medo. Quando ela me convidava para tomar chá, eu saía correndo. Ela tinha olhos que pareciam duas bolitas azul celeste. Pareciam me analisar, e exigir de mim algo que eu não era capaz de dar. Talvez seja por isso que nunca conversei com minha avó mais que o necessário.

A maioria das lembranças que tenho da minha infância, exceto aquelas em que o cenário é a grande sala de estar da casa de meus avós, são vagas. Minha avó cozinhando enquanto ouvia rádio. Meu avô dançando com ela pela sala, nos momentos que ela parava de cozinhar, enquanto eu e meus primos olhávamos para eles, impressionados. Minha mãe não gostava de dançar. Meu pai sempre acabava dançando com a Tia Ornella. Ela dançava muito bem, talvez tenha sido a ela que eu puxei.

Tínhamos um piano de cauda na sala de jantar. Convenceram-me a aprender a tocar quando tinha quatro anos. Eu aprendi, e comecei a tocar para a família após as refeições. Jefferson e Petter costumavam reclamar que eu tocava mal, mas todos os adultos desmentiam, e eu continuava pressionando aquelas teclas brancas com os dedos, harmoniosamente, delicadamente, os olhos fechados. Gostava da sensação de pressionar levemente o dedo e ouvir uma nota musical. Nunca soube explicar direito porque.

Depois que eu tocava piano, minha avó tirava a mesa com a ajuda de minha mãe e suas outras noras. Meu avô ia para o salão de jogos com os quatro filhos, onde ficavam jogando pôquer. Eu e meus primos costumávamos então contar histórias de terror, até que alguma das mulheres nos descobrisse, escondidos em algum canto do jardim, e ralhassem com nós antes de sermos postos na cama.

Eu tinha um quarto junto com Anne. Anne Marie. Era minha prima mais velha. Tinha cinco anos a mais que eu. Brincou com nós até ser chamada para Hogwarts. Ela costumava nos assustar com suas brincadeiras, por isso nenhum de nós gostava muito dela. Meus outros cinco primos, Jefferson, Petter, Richard, Alfred e Charles dormiam num segundo quarto.

Se o dia amanhecia bonito, meu avô passava de cama em cama acordando todos, o sol recém nascera. Alguns flashes são mais intensos que outros, e lembro de andar pela areia branca e fina perto de meu avô, enquanto brincava com meus primos. Costumávamos apostar corridas, quando cansávamos entrávamos no mar, e depois gostávamos de construir castelos de areia. Cada dia tentávamos fazer um maior. Na maioria das vezes uma onda destruía-o antes que o terminássemos. Ou algum de meus primos pisoteava-os.

É estranho ficar pensando tudo isso agora, quando estou voltando para lá depois de três meses longe. E com um rapaz. Com alguém que sempre quis. E com alguém que acho que não quero mais. Volto para lá sabendo que vai ser a última vez. Ninguém sabe disso, apenas eu, mas isso é o suficiente. Quero tocar piano novamente, e depois conversar com meu avô.

Observar meu pai e meu tio dançando ao som da Celestina Warbeck, que minha avó gosta de escutar no rádio. Depois eu quero jogar novamente snap Explosivo com meus primos. Ou talvez bolita. Sempre vou perder, mas realmente não me importo. E quando eu acordar amanhã de manhã quero sentir o cheiro do pão caseiro que minha avó sempre faz. E tomar café passado na hora. E depois talvez ir caminhar pela praia. Sentir a areia voando contra minhas pernas, e observar as ondas quebrando no horizonte. Quero ter coragem para fazer o que eu vou fazer, porque é realmente difícil...

Tenho certeza de que tudo vai estar realmente igual a como estava desde que fui lá pela última vez. Sempre está. É como as toalhas brancas. Sempre vão estar lá, brancas e limpas, como uma lembrança do sobrenome que carregamos. É isso que minha avó diz quando sujamos a toalha. "É como sujar nosso nome.", e então passávamos o dia inteiro pensando naquilo. A verdade é que agora que sei o que eu preciso fazer. A única coisa que espero realmente, com todas as minhas forças, é que isso seja em honra da minha família. Não sei se algo além disso importa... Descobri que o que eu julgava ser o mais importante na verdade não tem importância nenhuma... Talvez seja por isso que estou voltando àquela casa. Porque acredito que aquilo lá realmente vale a pena. Aquilo lá realmente faz algum sentindo.

_You smiled at me  
Is everything this starirng game  
That song of love  
_  
Fui chamada para Hogwarts no mesmo ano que meu primo Charles, os últimos daquela safra de Meadowes, como meu pai dissera. Ainda lembro de ter segurado a mão dele na hora de entrar no trem. Meu avô havia segurado meus ombros e dito que tinha certeza de que eu traria muita honra para a família. E eu prometi a mim mesma que traria sim.  
Na viagem, já conheci outras duas garotas e três garotos. Eu e meu primo procurávamos dois lugares vagos quando encontramos três rapazes escondidos atrás de uma porta, um deles apontando a varinha para um rapaz que se afastava pelo corredor.  
O rapaz de óculos virou-se para o moreno que o sussurrou:  
- Observe isso!  
O moreno riu. Eu imediatamente gostei do som daquela risada. Era como o som que saía do piano quando meus dedos corriam por ele. Era como meu avô dizendo que eu saberia honrar a família. Era uma daquelas coisas que eu gostava e nem sabia explicar porque. E então o garoto de óculos disse algum feitiço. O que se afastava pelo corredor pareceu perceber o feitiço que se aproximava e desviou-se, encostando-se na parede, e o feitiço bateu em cheio na barriga de uma garota ruiva que caminhava sozinha no corredor.  
- Ah, não!- disse o moreno, e pareceu preocupado por um momento, mas logo depois caiu na risada.  
Eu simplesmente saí de meu "esconderijo" e fui até a garota caída no chão:  
- Você está bem?  
- Estou sim...- disse ela- Eu... obrigada!  
- Não por isso.  
Nos olhamos. Ela tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes. Eu sempre tinha achado o verde do meu olho bonito, mas o dela era perfeito. Era como se ela tivesse duas esmeraldas no lugar de olhos. O verde de meu olho era como o mar. Às vezes verde, outras vezes quase um azul. O mesmo olho de meu avô, de meu primo, de todos os Meadowes.  
A garota sorriu, e eu sorri também, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.  
- Sou Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes. Primeiro ano.  
- Lílian Evans. Também estou indo para o Primeiro Ano.  
Nós sorrimos, e então os três garotos que haviam lançado o feitiço aproximaram-se correndo.  
- Hey, você está legal?  
Mas ela virou-se para o rapaz de óculos furiosa.  
- Quem você pensa que é? Acha que pode sair enfeitiçando os outros desse jeito?  
O moreno riu alto e disse:  
- Ops, James!  
- Você também, sabe!- exclamou Lílian, aborrecida- Mas vocês vão ver... Veremos quem é o melhor neh?  
Ela riu irônica, e afastou-se apressada pelo corredor. O moreno voltou a rir:  
- Maluca, só pode...  
- Cala a boca, Sirius...  
- Ué, ficou mal-humorado?- riu Sirius, e então voltou-se para mim- Sou Sirius Black, esse mal-humorado aqui é o James Potter e o caladão é o Remus Lupin...  
- Dorcas Meadowes. E meu primo Charles.  
- Meadowes. Já ouvi seu nome. Seu avô trabalhou no Ministério não foi?  
- Na parte de aurores. – concordei.  
- Maneiro- disse ele, empolgado- Querem se sentar na nossa cabine? Tem lugar sobrando!  
- Vamos Charles?- perguntei, e meu primo concordou.  
Quando entramos ali, tinha uma garota sentada.  
- Ah!- exclamou James- Essa é a Alice Hale. Está indo para o primeiro ano também.  
- Prazer.- eu disse, e ela sorriu docemente.  
- Sente-se, ahn...  
- Dorcas Meadowes.  
Sentei-me ao lado dela.  
- Então, para que casa vocês querem ir?- perguntou Sirius Black, parecendo curioso.  
- Grifinória!- disse James, sorrindo.- É claro.  
- Acho Grifinória legal, também- concordou Remus- Mas não me importaria de cair na Corvinal...  
- Não quero ir para a Sonserina- riu o garoto que eu gostava- Qualquer coisa para ser desprezado pela minha família...  
Não soube dizer se eu gostara do tom dele. Acho que não. Mas sorri mesmo assim, apenas porque ele rira.  
- Black...- continuou ele- Só Bella e Cissy realmente se importam com isso... mas quem sou eu para dizer que ser um Black é realmente estúpido?  
- Pare de querer aparecer- exclamou Alice, mas ela ria- Eu sou sincera. Só não quero cair na sonserina. E não é por causa de família... é por causa das Artes das Trevas mesmo...  
Meu primo riu e disse, olhando de Sirius para mim:  
- Vamos para a Corvinal. Todos os Meadowes são de lá.  
- E você, Dorcas?- quis saber Sirius.  
Eu olhei-o durante alguns segundos antes de responder:  
- Sou uma Meadowes também, Black.  
Não sei porque, mas todos riram.  
Naquela noite, fui chamada para sentar no banquinho do chapéu seletor logo depois de meu primo. O chapéu cobriu meus olhos e eu senti medo...  
- Mais uma Meadowes, então!  
Eu sorri. Por algum motivo, me orgulhava de ser Meadowes. O chapéu pareceu perceber, pois disse:  
- Você tem todas as características da Sonserina... Astúcia... Perseverança... tudo para alcançar seus fins...  
- Mas sou uma Meadowes, não é?  
O chapéu pareceu rir, pois logo em seguida suspirou e declarou:  
- Era exatamente o que ia dizer...- e então a voz dele ecoou pelo salão- Corvinal!

Eu tinha três colegas de quarto. Emmeline Vance, Krystin Daminelli e Lousi Bianchi. Lílian Evans foi a para a Grifinória, junto com outras três garotas. Sirius, James e Remus também haviam ido para a Grifinória, junto com Pettigrew, outro rapaz que eu não cheguei a conversar. Meu primo veio para a Corvinal comigo, tendo como companheiro de quarto outros cinco rapazes. Naquela noite, enviei uma carta a meu avô. Disse que eu e Charles fôramos selecionados para a Corvinal, e que eu mandaria novas notícias em breve.

Dormi muito bem naquela noite. Talvez fosse porque eu acreditasse que tudo seria fácil. Que honrar meu sobrenome seria simples. Que eu podia ter tudo o que quisesse.

Não tenho seis primos homens à toa. Não sobrevivi às crueldades de Anne Marie durante quase onze anos para chegar em Hogwarts e ser ofendida por um bando de sonserinos mal encarados.

Foi na hora em que eu estava indo falar com Alice e com Lily, ambas sentadas lado a lado na mesa da Grifinória. Xingaram a mim primeiro. E depois a elas. Eu olhei para eles como quem diz "vocês vão se arrepender". E foi isso que aconteceu.

Levei uma detenção, recebi cartas da família inteira sobre meu comportamento, mas aqueles sonserinos nunca mais se aproximaram de mim. Acho que foi a partir daquele dia que minha amizade com Lily e Alice começou a se desenvolver. Não sei quando a linha tênue entre sermos meras colegas de aula e amigas do peito foi ultrapassada, mas parecia ser a coisa mais natural a acontecer. Eu era popular. Me relacionava com 90 da escola, até mesmo com os sonserinos. Até os que haviam me ofendido no primeiro dia de aula falavam comigo. Mas tinha os mais chegados. A Lily, a Alice e a Emmeline. E os Marotos. James principalmente. E o Sirius. Cheguei no sexto ano me perguntando como ele não percebia que gostava eu dele. E tinha os que eu não me aproximava. Como uma sonserina do mesmo ano que eu. E duas lufa-lufas que haviam decidido me ignorar.  
Descobri que ele não percebera assim que entrei no trem e vi Sirius se aproximando de mim segurando a mão de uma garota. Uma sonserina. Uma daquelas que eu odiava. Marlene Mckinnon. Cabelos negros caindo sobre os ombros e pelas costas. A pele muito clara. Olhos negros também. Olhos muito grandes e negros. Como a tempestade. Ela era linda, e eu não podia nem tentar negar aquilo.  
Na verdade, não podia negar que não esperava aquilo. Sabia que Sirius tinha uma fixação estranha por ela desde o quinto ano. Ele me contava sobre beijos nos corredores, encontros no meio da madrugada, discussões, brigas, e mais beijos. Não sei porque tinha esperanças de que um dia ele iria se virar para mim e dizer que me amava. Na verdade ele dizia aquilo o tempo inteiro. Mas era como amigo. E sabia que era e não tinha como fingir.  
Mas então lá estava ele, rindo de algo que ela dissera, caminhando ao longo do corredor em minha direção.  
- Dorcas!  
Disse ele assim que me viu, e então largou a mão dela e me abraçou pela cintura, erguendo-me do chão. Senti vontade de chorar. A Mckinnon devia estar querendo me matar. Eu ri alto e sussurrei no ouvido dele:  
- Pode me largar, Black, antes que sua namorada me queime viva?  
Ele riu alto e me pôs no chão.  
- Você ficou de ir lá em casa domingo passado.  
- Estava na casa de meus avós. Não saio de lá num domingo por nada nesse mundo...  
Ele riu novamente e apertou minha bochecha.  
- Apenas senti falta de conversar contigo, sabia?  
Eu ri e mostrei-lhe a língua. McKinnon aproximou-se e pôs a mão no ombro do Sirius, como quem quer demarcar território. Não me importei. Sirius nunca deixaria de ser meu amigo por causa dela. Foi o que eu pensei naquela hora. Foi no que eu decidi acreditar.  
- Mah! Essa é a...  
- Eu sei...- disse Marlene, e me deu uma raiva maior ainda porque ela queria ser legal, porque ela parecia ser sincera, e querida, e uma garota perfeita para Sirius- Nunca nos falamos, mas acho que podemos ser amigas, não é? Sirius sempre fala de você...  
Eu sorri. Foi a única reação que eu consegui ter. Marlene Mckinnon sorriu de volta, e eu observei derrotada Sirius entrelaçar seus dedos aos da sonserina.  
- Eu vou indo lá...- eu sussurrei- Preciso... falar com o Charles...  
E então me afastei dos dois. Sentia um vazio no coração, e parecia que meu estômago despencara, me dando a sensação de desconforto, desequilíbrio e de derrota. Era como se tivessem arrancado meu coração do peito, e como se me faltasse uma perna. Eu não tinha como continuar daquele jeito. Mas continuei. E nunca entendi porque.

Os dois anos seguintes em Hogwarts foram marcados pelo romance entre Marlene e Sirius, que entre as idas e vindas causavam auês pelo colégio. Lily Evans admitiu que gostava do James no meio do sétimo ano. Alice namorava o Frank desde o quinto ano. Eu tinha o Remus. É cruel falar assim, mas eu e ele ficamos pela primeira vez no quarto ano, e continuamos ficando. Cheguei a namorar com ele durante quase um ano e meio. Mas já disse que não sou de meios termos. E não era apaixonada por ele. Nunca fui. Apenas era bom saber que alguém gostava de ti.  
Quando acabamos, Remus começou a namorar Emmeline. Não sei se me importei realmente, mas eu queria que Remus fosse feliz. Era algo que eu não podia evitar. Por isso simplesmente abracei Emme e sussurrei que estava tudo bem. Sabia que não estava, e que nunca estaria, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Ninguém precisava.  
Terminei Hogwarts com umas das melhores notas do ano. As notas suficientes para entrar para o curso de auror. Era o que eu havia escolhido. Por causa de meu avô, por causa de Voldemort, por causa de meu sobrenome.  
Cursei os três anos daquele curso sem entender direito o sentido de tudo aquilo. Fiz amigos ali também. Richard Jones. Namorei com ele durante dois anos e meio. Mas também não era apaixonada por ele. Não sentia as pernas como gelatina cada vez que ele se aproximava. Não sentia meu coração disparar quando o beijava. E nem um calor gostoso quando nos abraçávamos.  
Não preciso dizer que era o que eu sentia quando estava com Sirius. Nunca havia o beijado, mas sabia que era aquilo que eu sentiria. E o que mais doía era eu saber que, na verdade, nunca o saberia. Nunca teria certeza sobre como era beijá-lo, como era tocá-lo, como era tê-lo apenas para mim também. Eu soube que nunca teria chance quando ele me falou de Marlene pela primeira vez. Sabia desde aquela época, só não queria acreditar na verdade. Eu tentei me afastar. Evitei Sirius durante quase um ano. Marlene vinha conversar comigo, eu sentia que ela era legal, que ela só queria ser simpática e honesta. Mas eu não sabia fingir, eu nunca fora boa atriz. Nunca conseguira fingir que estava feliz quando algo me incomodava. Mas fingi pela felicidade do Sirius.  
Marlene me procurou no início do sétimo ano.  
- Dorcas, posso falar com você um instante?  
- Claro, Marlene.- e o gosto dela tinha um sabor estranho.  
- Notei que você se afastou de Sirius nesse último ano.  
- Essas coisas acontecem- menti, minhas mãos suando.  
- Não sei, Dorcas. Vocês eram super amigos, assim como o James é do Sirius... você não precisava se afastar dele por minha causa, sabe... quero que ele seja feliz.  
- Eu também!- protestei.  
- Eu sei. E ele está sentindo sua falta, eu juro.  
Não respondi nada. Mordi o lábio. Era óbvio que eu sentia falta do Sirius. Ele era um cara legal, engraçado, divertido. Sempre me botava para cima. Podia até estar deprimida no início de uma conversa com ele, mas era impossível estar deprimida no fim. Era a mesma coisa com James. E com Alice. Por fim sorri.  
- Vou falar com ele, Marlene, não se preocupe.  
Marlene sorriu para mim, e então me abraçou. Eu podia ver a felicidade dela. Era tão imensa que chegava a ser palpável. Ela riu alto e então saiu saltitando até a mesa da Grifinória novamente.  
Voltei a ser amiga de Sirius depois daquilo. De falar com ele todos os dias. De falar besteiras, sonhos, segredos. Ele só não sabia que eu era apaixonada por ele. Continuou assim no curso de auror. Na minha formatura, ele estava lá. Entre Marlene e Richard, meu namorado. Falando coisas ótimas de mim. Sorrindo. Me aplaudindo.  
Foi ele quem eu abracei primeiro. Depois Richard. E em seguida me uni ao abraço coletivo de Lily, Alice e Emmeline. As melhores amigas que eu poderia querer. Não tinha como negar.  
Depois daquele dia, achei que tudo ficaria bem. Eu com Richard, Marlene com Sirius, Lily com James, Emmeline com Remus, Alice com Frank. Mas eu sentia sempre como se faltasse algo. Se realmente faltava? Não sei dizer. Eu achava que faltava. Hoje acho que fui feliz, muito feliz, naquela época, e não valorizei o suficiente tudo que eu tinha.  
Sirius me falou sobre a Ordem naquela época. Falou que fora uma idéia de Dumbledore, para combater os Comensias, que talvez fosse fundada. Eu tinha vinte anos. Era jovem, bonita, relativamente feliz. Achava que podia mudar o mundo. A Guerra para mim não era nem um pouco concreta. Para todos ainda era assim, muito sutil.  
Era um nome que as pessoas temiam dizer. Era a possibilidade de limpar o sangue bruxo. Acabar com os sangues-ruins. Eu jamais acreditara nisso, talvez por isso sempre pensei que algo daquele nível nunca aconteceria. Assim como a maioria da população bruxa da época, eu não tinha percebido as reais intenções de Voldemort.  
Acho que caí na real sobre o que era a Guerra quando Richard foi assassinado, algumas semanas depois da minha formatura. Assassinado por nada. Porque seu pai nascera trouxa. Porque descobrira alguma coisa, conforme os boatos que corriam no Ministério. Eu nunca fiquei sabendo realmente.  
Foi Sirius quem me contou. Eu estava no trabalho, plantão há trinta e seis horas quando ele chegou no Ministério e disse que eu havia sido dispensada. Me convidou para tomar um café. E foi nesse momento que eu senti que havia algo errado. Paramos diante da estátua que ficava na ante-sala do Ministério, eu segurando-o pelo braço,  
- Diga logo, Sirius...  
- Dorcas...  
- Não enrole!- voltei a dizer, e tudo que estava acumulado sobre meus ombros pareceu vir à tona com lágrimas em meus olhos.  
- Acho melhor você se sentar!  
- DIGA LOGO!- gritei.  
- Eu... sinto muito...  
- Fala logo, por favor!  
Houve um silêncio. Sirius desviou o olhar.  
- Pegaram Richard.  
- Como ele está? Ele vai ficar bem, não é?  
- Ele está morto. Pegaram ele numa missão para o Ministério. Por enquanto só sabemos que está morto. Moody e outros aurores foram em busca do corpo...  
Acho que fiquei pálida, porque Sirius me segurou pelos cotovelos e perguntou se eu estava bem. Mas não consegui responder. Senti que ele me abraçava e fiquei ali, sentindo meu coração bater contra o dele. Richard estava morto. Simples assim. Morto. Num momento ele estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, jantando comigo na noite de minha formatura, e no outro instante estava morto.  
- Sirius...  
- Você está bem, Dorcas?  
- Estou sim... vou para casa...- sussurrei- Preciso tomar um banho. E então vou falar com a mãe dele...  
- Quer que eu vá com você?  
Eu não respondi, mas ele decidiu acreditar que meu silêncio era um "sim", e pôs a mão em meu ombro, me conduzindo até o apartamento dele. Tenho lembranças confusas daquela tarde. Lembro de que Marlene estava no apartamento de Sirius. Ela me fez sentar num sofá de couro velho, me entregou uma xícara de café, e então começou a conversar comigo.  
Disse que ia ser difícil. Que eu não devia ficar com medo de me sentir sozinha, apavorada e perdida. Disse para mim contar com ela. Para mim confiar nas pessoas certas. Para mim ter cuidado.  
E então ela também estava chorando, dizendo que se sentiria horrível se Sirius morresse, e que tinha pesadelos com aquilo todas as noites, e que se algo acontecesse com ele ela não saberia o que fazer. E disse sobre como era difícil ser sozinha no mundo como ela era, sem ninguém para realmente lhe perguntar como foi seu dia. Que ela nunca esperava cartas, visitas surpresas ou almoços em domingos.  
Eu estava com sono, estava exausta, estava me sentindo triste, como se meu coração fosse se quebrar, ou como se eu nunca mais fosse ser feliz na vida. E então eu fechei momentaneamente os olhos. Quando eu os abri novamente, me ergui do sofá onde estava e disse:  
- Tenho que ir, Marlene. Eu... espero que tudo fique bem...  
- Acredite, Dorcas.- disse ela, e então sorriu.  
Eu sorri de volta, e então fui até Sirius, que estava na cozinha, e abracei-o, para aparatar logo em seguida.  
Aquela foi a noite mais longa de minha vida. A vigília mais solitária e dolorida que já fiz. Foi ali que cheguei às piores conclusões à que já cheguei. Sobre como havia cega. Sobre como devia ter agarrado Richard com as duas mãos e jamais ter deixado-o se ir. Sobre como ele era perfeito para mim, sobre como eu devia ter percebido que não havia só o Sirius no mundo. Sobre como eu gostava dos cabelos cor de chocolate dele, dos lábios dele nos meus, sobre como eu gostava dos olhos dele, das coisas divertidas que ele dizia e que costumávamos fazer juntos. Pensei em cada momento que havíamos vivido, em cada palavra que havia sido dita...  
Fiquei sentada numa sala do Ministério, entre a mãe e a irmã mais nova de Richard, durante quase um dia inteiro. Fiquei ali até Moody surgir na sala. Ele estava sujo, e eu via o cansaço dele. sabia o que ele falaria antes que ele tivesse pensado no que dizer. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos assim que ouvi as palavras finais...  
- Sentimos muito...  
Haviam trazido o corpo dele. Eu fui olhar. Tinha que ir. Olhei para o que ele se tornara durante menos de um minuto, e então precisei sair dali.  
Estava zonza. Minha cabeça latejava, e meus olhos doíam de tanto chorar. Meu coração parecia ter se quebrado realmente. E também parecia faltar uma parte de mim. Uma grande parte de mim. Como se Richard a tivesse levado.  
Uma grande parte de meu coração ainda era de Sirius, mas a pequena parte que fora de Richard doía. Latejava. Ardia. Era mil vezes pior do que o que eu tinha pensando que seria perder alguém.  
Quando cheguei em casa, deitei em minha cama e continuei de olhos abertos durante algum tempo. Estava tão cansada que não conseguia pensar em nada. Só queria acreditar que nada daquilo era real. Não podia ser. Eu acordaria e veria que tudo era apenas um sonho. Então, fechei meus olhos e dormi.

_I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place  
ohh_

Foi depois daquele dia que tudo lentamente desmoronou. Aos poucos. Sem eu perceber, sutilmente, vagamente. Mas tudo foi se desmanchando desde aquele dia. Mas como eu disse, ainda não tinha percebido.  
Naquele fim de semana, fui visitar a casa de meus avós. Estava com saudades. A vó estava doente. Eu queria tocar piano. Queria conversar com meu avô, e depois segurar minha afilhada mais jovem no colo. Queria passear de pés descalços na praia e olhar o sol se pondo atrás das árvores. Queria decidir o que fazer da minha vida.  
Voltei de lá com mais dúvidas do que tinha quando cheguei. Só sabia que queria sair dali, que queria ir para bem longe. Que não queria mais saber de nada sobre a Guerra. Quando cheguei ao Ministério depois do fim de semana, sentei diante de Crouch.  
- Você tem as melhores notas em Disfarces e Esconderijos. Passou dez dias do teste escondida sem que ninguém a encontrasse...  
- Onde você quer chegar?- perguntei.  
- Sabemos onde vai se realizar a próxima reunião dos Comensais. Quero que você esteja lá.  
- Espionar?  
- Preciso de nomes.- disse ele, levantando-se da mesa- Quantos conseguir. E pistas também. Informações. Qualquer coisa.  
Eu respirei fundo. Estava com medo. Não queria ir tão longe assim. Se alguém sonhasse com aquilo, eu poderia me considerar uma pessoa morta. Mas então eu me perguntei porque precisava tanto assim ficar viva. Não tinha mais Richard, não tinha Sirius. Nunca o teria. Foi por isso que sorri. Foi por isso que decidi arriscar.  
- Vou precisar de chocolate quente, Sr. Crouch.  
Ele me olhou como eu fosse louca.  
- Lá é frio!- eu disse, sorrindo.- Não quero congelar no meio do negócio...  
- Não se atrase!- pediu ele- Você sabe quais são os riscos...  
E então saí da sala de meu chefe. Tinha bastante tempo até a hora de minha missão. Estava decidida a comer alguma coisa, talvez jantar fora, dormir um pouco e então espionar. Seria divertido. Uma diversão perigosa, mas mesmo assim estava disposta a arriscar.  
Só não esperava encontrar Remus assim que saísse daquela sala. Ele disse que tinha ido buscar uma autorização para sei lá o que, e então eu ri alto e disse:  
- Para de besteira, Remus, fazia meses que a gente não se via! Dá um abraço vai!  
E a gente se abraçou, eu rindo ainda.  
- Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?- perguntou ele.  
- Estava pensando em ir comer alguma coisa. Quer ir comigo?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Vamos lá, Dorcas. Estou precisando mesmo conversar.  
Eu respirei fundo.  
- Vamos lá então.  
Eu enganchei meu braço no dele e saímos caminhando. Logo tínhamos parado num barzinho trouxa, sujo numa esquina movimentada. Sentamos um de frente para o outro e Remus pediu um conhaque. Era recém 11 horas da manhã, mas eu não disse nada.  
- Como está a Emmeline, Remus? Faz umas semanas que não falo com ela...  
- Está bem- ele respondeu.- Mas não vejo ela desde o fim de semana...  
- Houve alguma coisa, Remus?  
- Vou acabar com ela.- disse ele, de repente- Vou embora, eu acho... fazer um curso de DCAT... consegui dinheiro para viajar...  
- Viajar? Agora?  
Remus apenas baixou os olhos enquanto tomava mais um gole de conhaque, como se não tivesse resposta para a pergunta. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha. Conhecia-o bem demais para saber que ele não queria mentir, mas também não queria dizer a verdade.  
- Você está bem, Dorcas? Depois do que aconteceu com o Richard?  
- Preciso continuar. Mas é difícil, principalmente porque eu não dei o valor que ele merecia... Eu não...  
- Agora é tarde demais.- ele disse.  
- Fico me perguntando o que teria acontecido se nós tão tivéssemos acabado...  
Remus pareceu corar. De repente, eu estava com vontade de chorar. Perguntei-me porque havia acabado com Remus, e não consegui achar nenhuma resposta.  
- Não sei, Dorcas.- disse ele.- Acho que sou muito feliz ao lado de Emmeline...  
Eu ri irônica. Odiava como todos eram felizes, como todos tinham a quem recorrer nos momentos de tristeza, dor, sofrimento. Eu não tinha ninguém. Acho que nunca tive ninguém. Apenas minha família. E então estávamos voltando ao início. Voltando ás toalhas brancas que não deviam ser manchadas.  
Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto enquanto Remus terminava o copo de conhaque.  
- Eu preciso ir, Remus...  
- Você sempre precisa...  
- Às vezes eu não te entendo.- eu disse, começando a ficar furiosa.  
- Você precisa tomar cuidado.  
- Eu tomo cuidado.  
- Sei que toma. Mas não é suficiente. Alguém pode estar te seguindo.  
- Cala a boca, Remus.  
Eu estava furiosa. Ri alto.  
- Você acha que sabe demais, não é?  
- Eu observo muito, Dorcas, e acabo vendo coisas que os outros não vem.  
- Você é um estúpido! Isso é a verdade! Acha que é feliz, que está feliz... mas é um fracassado!  
Eu levantei da cadeira, derrubando-a para trás.  
- Se esconda, Remus! Vá de uma vez! Finja que realmente faz alguma coisa!  
Eu saí caminhando do bar. Sabia que tinha sido ridícula, mas a felicidade dele me machucava. Queria poder fazê-lo sofrer um centésimo do que eu sofria. Talvez assim eu fosse me sentir melhor. Fingi que não percebia quão grande era a mentira na qual eu tentava acreditar.  
Saí na rua chorando. De medo, de solidão, de dor. Chorava porque me sentia estúpida, como se afastasse todos de mim. Acho que no fim eu merecia mesmo ficar sozinha. Por todas as coisas estúpidas que eu fazia. Como esperar que os outros ficassem tristes porque eu também estava.  
Pensei na missão que estaria cumprindo dali a algumas horas e fiquei com mais medo ainda. Era sempre assim. Era como um pesadelo que não me deixava dormir. Era como a sensação de que eu nunca seria boa o suficiente, de que iria manchar aquelas malditas toalhas brancas. E eu não gostava de fazer as coisas pela metade. E por isso tinha a impressão de que se não eu conseguisse tudo de que precisasse iria morrer tentando. De que faria de tudo para não sujar aquelas toalhas.

_I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I asked you to go with me  
To a far off place_

Na hora certa, eu estava lá. Silenciosa, imóvel, segura (dentro do possível) atrás de uma pedra particularmente grande, entre o mato que crescera alto. Estava decidida a não mover um músculo até todos os Comensais terem ido embora.  
Escutei-os aparatando. Cada ruído que eles faziam parecia alto demais para mim. Meu coração batia apressado, mas eu também me sentia segura. Como se estivesse no loca certo e na hora certa. Mas estava atenta, preparada para morrer e para matar.  
O sol estava se pondo quando ouvi a primeira voz...  
- Então... Disse que tinha novidades.  
Eu não podia ver com quem ele falava, mas senti quem quer que fosse sorrir. Alguém estava com raiva. Mas quem tinha novidades estava feliz. Era estranho estar sentindo aquilo, mas era verdade.  
- A Ordem vai ser fundada daqui a duas semanas.  
- Nomes?  
- Os mesmos ainda. O auror, o diretor... e os alunos preferidos.  
Eu conhecia aquela voz. Era familiar aos meus ouvidos. Não senti meus olhos irem formando lágrimas. Apenas continuei escutando.  
- E não consegui convencê-lo ainda. Mas falta pouco. Duas semanas, no máximo.  
- Ótimo.  
A voz do Lord das Trevas.  
- Malfoy. Vamos atacar daqui a vinte dias. Daremos algum tempo para que aqueles idiotas tentem se preparar. Organize algo decente. E você, Bellatriz, supervisione-o. Quero que tudo saia perfeito, porque vamos arruiná-los. O Ministério está no papo. Só falta essa Ordem de Fênix. Quero os nomes. Todos eles. Uma lista. E então vamos acabar com eles um por um, até o último.  
Eu ouvi uma risada. A reunião parecia ter acabado. Alguns "potfs" e "craques" depois, eu ousei me mexer. Ainda restavam quatro pessoas conversando. Duas mulheres e dois homens. Eu podia ouvir suas vozes.  
- Podíamos atacar Hogsmeade.  
- Com que propósito? Qual a graça?  
- Dê outra idéia então, se é tão inteligente assim, Bellatrix.  
- Uma armadilha. Nada é mais divertido que isso. Atraia-os para um jogo do qual não há volta. Um por um, até o último. Sabemos como eles caem, principalmente quando há coisas estupidamente sentimentais por trás.  
- Certo, é uma ótima idéia.  
- Amanhã te mando uma lista dos pontos fracos...- prometeu a voz que eu conhecia- Podíamos nos encontrar de noite para imaginar as piores formas possíveis de torturá-los...  
Eu ouvi as risadas masculinas. As duas mulheres conversavam entre si agora, e os dois homens faziam o mesmo. Eu tremia.  
- Mas para que temos a Maldição Cruciatus?  
- Não estou falando de dor física. Estava pensando em uma dor espiritual. Entre ter que escolher duas coisas horríveis.  
- Estou entendendo... a pessoa terá que fazer coisas horríveis acreditando que vai conseguir sair livre...  
- Mas no fim morrerá igual. Eu sei. É demais.  
As duas riram.  
- Quando você acha que terá a lista dos nomes completa?  
- Daqui a uma semana no máximo. Dumbledore está confirmando os últimos detalhes da nossa sede.  
- Ainda não acredito que eles vão fazer uma sede... Quer dizer, é algo tão localizável.  
- Eu sei. É tão mais prático escolher lugares diferentes para cada reunião, não é?  
Riram novamente.  
- Bom, eu preciso ir... Rodolfo? Vamos para casa?  
- A gente se fala, Lúcio!  
- Mande um abraço para minha irmã.  
- Diga a Cissy que vou ver ela até o fim desta semana.  
- Vamos marcar aquele jantar mesmo.  
- Claro que sim.  
- E uma partida de boliche bruxo depois, o que acham?  
- Lá em casa, na quinta.  
- Estaremos lá, Lúcio.  
Depois que ouviu os últimos quatro "pufs", eu apenas abri os olhos, meu corpo tomado por uma raiva que não sabia dimensionar. Minhas mãos tremiam, e a vontade que eu tinha era de ir até Sirius e contar a ele quem Marlene realmente era. Depois iria até Dumbledore e o alertaria sobre o risco de ter uma Comensal na Ordem.  
Eu aparatei também. Cheguei em casa e me joguei na cama, soluçando. Marlene McKinnon enganara a todos. A Sirius, a Dumbledore, a Lily, James, Remus, a mim mesma. Mostrara-se uma atriz competente e exata. Uma mulher calculista. Alguém que sabe o momento exato de estender a mão, e que não media esforços para atingir o que quer.  
Eu fechei os olhos, abraçando uma almofada. O cheiro de Richard estava impregnado nela. Abracei-a mais forte. Odiava dormir sozinha. Só agora percebia como gostava da forma que o braço dele estava sempre na minha cintura, e como eu gostava de sentir a respiração dele contra a curva do meu pescoço.  
Decidi ficar na cola de Marlene McKinnon. Entrar para a ordem. Sabia que ela fingiria ser espiã. Era óbvio. Mas eu saberia dos planos de Voldemort também. Iria continuar espionando-o. Todos os encontros. Cada comando. Cada passo do Lord das Trevas. Nada ia me parar. Só a morte. E Marlene que tivesse cuidado.  
E então pensei em Sirius. Em como queria poder abraçá-lo naquele momento. Eu tinha certeza de que as coisas ficariam melhores então. Ele sempre teve esse poder maluco de me deixar feliz em qualquer momento. Queria apenas olhá-lo. Para ter certeza de que ele estava bem.  
Queria também jamais ter conhecido-o. Jamais ter ouvido aquela risada logo que entrei no Expresso de Hogwarts. Queria não ter me apaixonado por ele. Não ficar pensando o tempo inteiro nele. Não pensar nele a cada segundo que eu não estava pensando em outra coisa.  
De repente, Marlene se tornara outra pessoa. Agora eu percebia como cada atitude que eu julgava ser verdadeira era friamente calculada. Ela enganara a todos. Mas a mim não mais. Ela estava brincando com uma Meadowes. E eu não ia deixá-la sujar a toalha branca. Eu não ia sujar a toalha branca.  
Jamais gostei tanto de minha avó e das toalhas incrivelmente brancas como naquele instante.  
Encontrei Sirius na manhã seguinte. Ou ele me encontrou. Depois que eu havia dado meu relatório para Crouch. Mas aleguei que nenhum nome fora dito. Eu apenas dei as informações a ele. Algumas. Outras eu queria explorar com mais cuidado depois.  
Eu sorri só por saber que Sirius estava bem, enquanto ele vinha caminhando em minha direção. Ele sorria também. O sorriso pelo qual me apaixonara quando tinha 11 anos. Sorria como se tivesse todos os motivos do mundo para ser feliz.  
- Dorcas! Como você está?  
E então me abraçou. Aqueles braços fortes me abraçando, ele cheirando meu pescoço. Não sei como ele não percebia como me afetava. Mas acho que eu sempre fui uma boa atriz. E havia tirado nota máxima em Esconderijos e Disfarces.  
- Tudo bem comigo! E contigo?  
- Melhor agora, garota! Estava sentindo falta de conversar contigo!  
Eu ri. Estar com Sirius era sempre bom por causa disso. Ele era tão feliz que contagiava a tudo e a todos. Talvez fosse por isso que eu desejasse tanto que ele me amasse. Para poder ficar o tempo inteiro com ele. Porque assim minhas chances de ser feliz iriam aumentar.  
- Pois é... já faz um tempo que não nos vemos, não é?  
- Sim...  
- Tem alguma coisa para fazer agora?  
- Não, porque?  
- Estou indo encontrar a Lily, o James, o Remus, a Alice, o Frank e a Emmeline numa confeitaria aqui perto... Quer ir junto?  
- Depende. Tenho que voltar ao batente lá pelas quatro. Dá tempo?  
- Tranqüilo.  
- Então, o que estamos esperando?  
Eu sorri e fiz um aceno em direção à saída, mas ao invés disso ele apenas segurou meu braço.  
- Vamos aparatando, é mais fácil.  
Senti uma fisgada no umbigo e então, no instante seguinte, estávamos num canto deserto e escondido de uma rua movimentada. Saímos caminhando em silêncio em direção á uma esquina.  
- Dorcas?  
- Hum?  
- Você está bem? Tanta coisa está acontecendo com nossas vidas, não é?  
- É essa maldita Guerra- eu disse, e senti meus olhos irem se enchendo de lágrimas.  
- Lembra que te falei sobre a Ordem? Que te falei que iria lutar?  
- Claro que me lembro.  
- Vai ser semana que vem. Você pode participar com nós.  
Eu não olhei para ele. Era horrível demais estar escondendo dele mais uma coisa sobre mim, sobre o que eu sabia. Meu coração batia apressado. Acho que se Marlene McKinnon surgisse na minha frente naquele instante eu seria capaz de matá-la com minhas próprias mãos. Por tudo que ela estava fazendo.  
- Vou participar sim. Vou lutar, Sirius... essa Guerra já chegou longe demais.  
Ele não respondeu nada. Apenas senti a mão dele em minha cintura, e meu coração acelerou. Como aquele idiota não percebia que eu gostava dele? Porque ele não gostava de mim? O que eu tinha feito para merecer aquilo? Porque não podia simplesmente esquecê-lo, tirá-lo da minha mente?  
- Vamos acabar com eles, Dorcas, tenho certeza.  
- Espero que sim, Sirius... e antes que eles acabem com nós...  
Chegamos na confeitaria naquele instante, e fiquei aliviada. A recepção calorosa que tivemos por nossos amigos evitou que eu começasse a soluçar diante de todos. Simplesmente sorri com a mesma técnica que eu sorria quando via Lene e Sirius. James e Remus logo estavam conversando com Sirius, todos parecendo preocupados, e eu fui até Lily, Alice e Emmeline. Abracei-as e então começamos a conversar.  
- Você está tão pálida, Dorcas!- disse Lily- Está bem?  
- Só estou trabalhando demais- eu disse- Essa maldita guerra.  
- Estávamos falando sobre a Ordem- disse Alice- Ainda não entendemos porque Dumbledore não fundou a Ordem antes...  
Dorcas olhou de Alice para Emmeline.  
- Acho que ele tem seus motivos. Devia estar esperando o momento certo.  
- Bom, o momento certo chegou, e eu estou com medo.  
Eu fiquei ali ouvindo as três conversarem. Percebi o quanto elas haviam continuado unidas mesmo tendo concluído Hogwarts, e o quanto eu me distanciara. Olhei para Sirius e pensei em Marlene. Em tudo o que podia acontecer. Em tudo que estávamos arriscando. Sentia que algo dentro de mim havia mudado. Eu simplesmente não sentia mais vontade de ser feliz.  
Talvez a única coisa que ainda me impulsionasse fosse Sirius. E a lembrança daquelas toalhas brancas. Minha família. A voz de minha avó dizendo que manchar as toalhas era como decepcionar a família. Como não fazer mais jus ao nosso sobrenome Meadowes. Mas naquela tarde eu havia decidido fingir que não me importava com o mundo lá fora. Pedimos vários doces diferentes, com sabores estranhos e formatos malucos.  
Lily ria dos meus comentários, de Emme e Alice, que havíamos nascido em famílias tradicionais bruxas e não conhecíamos muito sobre a culinária trouxa.  
Já anoitecia quando todos resolveram ir embora. Eu fui também. Havia sido uma tarde memorável. Eu rira, eu fingira que era feliz. E aquele sentimento aqueceu meu coração durante algum tempo. A certeza de que ainda era capaz de rir.  
Quando me deitei naquela noite, culpei Sirius por todas minhas desgraças. Por todos meus problemas que ele nem sabia que eu tinha. Chorei sem perceber. Sem ter consciência de como estava me sentindo infeliz.  
Sonhei com toalhas brancas. Que eu tinha encontrado Sirius e ele queria me matar. Dizia que eu tinha matado Dumbledore e estragado o plano de Voldemort, e eu devia ser afogada. Então, eu saía correndo pela casa de meus avós, e quem me perseguia era Marlene. Então nós começávamos a duelar, e de repente eu caía sangrando sobre a mesa. Ela ria alto e dizia que iria matar toda minha família. Eu corria atrás dela e, depois de uma longa luta, derrotava-a. Então me arrastava novamente até a mesa do jantar posta, e fazia uma poça de sangue sobre a toalha branca. Então meu avô surgia, dizendo que eu era uma vergonha para os Meadowes.  
Acordei assustada. Não estava chorando como no sonho, mas estava com medo. Abracei meu corpo, sozinha naquele apartamento mal cuidado onde estava morando, sentindo medo, frio, e vontade de fechar os olhos e nunca mais abri-los. Passei o resto da noite naquela posição, sem força para mexer nenhum músculo.  
O que me fez sair da cama foi o pensamento de que Sirius corria perigo. E uma idéia maluca de que, se eu mostrasse a ele como ela era, talvez ele descobrisse que gostasse de mim. Ele provavelmente não imaginava o quanto eu era apaixonada por ele.

Na manhã seguinte, fui incumbida de presenciar a reunião dos comensais que seria de tarde. Nem queria saber como Crouch tinha conhecimento delas, era algo que não me interessava. No horário marcado, apenas estava lá. Sozinha, silenciosa. Ouvi novos planos. Ouvi coisas que não devia ouvir. Fiquei lá durante mais de duas horas. Quando achei que a reunião acabara, ouvi a voz inconfundível da traidora...  
- Vai ser essa semana, Milorde.  
- Quero que você esteja lá, atenta à tudo.  
- Vou estar, Mestre.  
- Lembre-se sempre do que está em jogo. Lembre-se de que se eu souber de qualquer deslize...  
- Não vou cometer nenhum deslize, Milorde.  
- Seus irmãos continuam bem, mas você sabe como são as coisas...  
- Não faça nada com eles, Milorde, por favor... vou fazer tudo direito. Não vou cometer nenhum erro.  
O som de alguém aparatando, e então soluços. Senti vontade de chorar junto, mas não o fiz. Ela parecia perto demais de mim. E não podia me arriscar a ser descoberta. Voltei ao Ministério algum tempo depois, e contei a Crouch sobre tudo, exceto os nomes. Não fariam diferença ainda. Voltei para casa depois daquilo, e escrevi para meus pais, contando como estava tudo, e aproveitei para avisar que iria visitar a vó e o vô no domingo. Eu gostava de ir vê-los. Para clarear a mente, para que eu me sentisse um pouco mais feliz. Naquela noite, saí para visitar Lily e James.  
Eles iriam se casar em três ou quatro semanas, e fiquei rindo com ela durante muito tempo, enquanto pensávamos nos preparativos e em tudo que era necessário. Quando saí de lá já era tarde, e chovia. Abracei Lily e disse a ela para me escrever se acontecesse alguma coisa. E ela me lembrou da primeira reunião da Ordem da Fênix, às 20 horas do dia seguinte.  
Trabalhei o dia inteiro seguinte. Quando cheguei na sede da Ordem, estava cansada. Meus cabelos já estavam bagunçados e meu vestido sujara na barra. Não me sentia nem um pouco feliz, e tudo que eu desejava era me deitar.  
Era uma casa de madeira parecendo velha demais, num terreno baldio. Nenhum trouxa olhava duas vezes para o local, por isso não teríamos nenhum problema quanto a eles. Foi Sirius quem abriu a porta, e a primeira coisa que fez foi me abraçar.  
- E aí, moça, como anda?  
- Bem, bem... cansada, também!  
- Você trabalha demais!  
- É bom... Aí não tenho tempo pra me lamentar - eu preferia não dizer para ele que sempre teria tempo para chorar, e por isso que menti. Mais uma mentira para a lista gigantesca que eu já tinha.  
- Se lamentar porque?  
- Nada não, esquece...  
Vi Marlene naquele instante. Sorridente, linda como sempre. Aproximou-se e me abraçou. Eu abracei-a também. Não podia simplesmente ignorá-la. Lembrei de como a achava perfeita para Sirius. A verdade é que, se ela não fosse uma Comensal, seria perfeita para ele.  
- Já contou para ela, Sirius?  
Eu olhei de Marlene para Sirius sem entender. Sirius sorriu quando me encarou, e então anunciou:  
- Vamos nos casar! E queremos que você seja a madrinha!  
Eu senti o chão fugindo dos meus pés. O mundo girou e, momentaneamente, tudo ficou escuro. Mas, lá no fundo, a parte do meu coração que sabia que essas coisas iam acabar acontecendo me fez acordar, e eu sorri.  
- Que ótimo! É claro que eu vou ser a madrinha! Vai ser uma honra!  
Sirius me abraçou de novo, e Marlene sorria contente. "Ela é uma ótima atriz. Enganou-me durante muito tempo, mas agora nunca mais". Sorri para ela. Era como uma disputa, mas ela nem sabia que eu tinha conhecimento dos erros dela. Por isso também precisava fingir.  
- Vai ser tudo muito simples - disse ela - Até porque nenhum de nós tem família... Daqui a uns vinte dias, eu acho.  
Sirius seguiu caminhando pelo hall escuro, e depois acendeu a luz da varinha, indicando uma escada. Descemos por aí e chegamos a um salão grande e espaçoso, com uma grande mesa de madeira, iluminado por uma lareira no fundo do ambiente. Lily conversava com Emmeline e Alice, as três sentadas lado a lado diante da mesa. Reconheci Moody conversando com três homens que eu não conhecia. Mais afastados estavam Remus, Pedrinho, James, Frank e outros dois bruxos rindo alto. Hagrid estava sentado no final da mesa, conversando com outros cinco bruxos.  
Sirius foi conversar com os amigos e Dorcas ficou ali parada, ouvindo Marlene discursar sobre o casamento, sobre Sirius, sobre como seriam felizes. Quando eu achava que ia explodir em lágrimas diante de todos, Dumbledore chegou. Imediatamente todos ficaram em silêncio. Eu sempre admirava a forma como todos silenciavam sem que ele precisasse pedir. Era simplesmente mágico. Algo muito mais significativo que o respeito, ou o temor.  
Era inexplicável.

Todos foram para a mesa e nos sentamos. Eu fiquei entre um dos bruxos que não conhecia e Sirius. Lene ficara do outro lado da mesa, e todos se ajeitaram.  
- Boa noite a todos!- ele olhou para o bruxo sentado ao meu lado, e então continuou - Creio que todos sabem o que estão fazendo aqui. Então sugiro que comecemos nos apresentando.  
Várias pessoas concordaram, e então Moody ergueu-se.  
- Acho que a maioria aqui me conhece... Alastor Moody. Olho-Tonto, como vocês preferirem...  
- Dédalo Diggle.  
- Gideão Preweet.  
- Fábio Preweet.  
- Beijo Fenwick.  
- Remus Lupin.  
- Emelina Vance.  
- Carátaco Dearborn.  
- Edgar Bones.  
- Frank Longbotton.  
- Alice Longbotton.  
- Estúrgio Podmore.  
- Hagrid.  
- Elifas Doge.  
- Aberforth Dumbledore.  
- Dorcas Meadowes.  
- Sirius Black.  
- Marlene McKinnon  
- Lílian Evans.  
- Pedro Pettigrew.  
- James Potter.  
Houve algum tempo de silêncio, e então Dumbledore sorriu.  
- Acho que devo começar anunciando que, segundo fontes seguras, haverá um ataque de Comensais na próxima quinta feira, à noite, ao Beco Diagonal.  
Eu olhei de relance para Marlene, mas a expressão dela não mudara. Eu ouvira os Comensais combinando o ataque. Resolvi não dizer que o Ministério já fora informado – eu os informara. Dumbledore continuou falando sobre tudo que devíamos fazer. Sobre como devíamos agir. Sobre tudo que devíamos tentar descobrir. Distribuiu tarefas como se desse um dever de escola. Quando já eram quase onze horas da noite, a reunião foi dada como encerrada. Dumbledore e Aberforth partiram imediatamente, e o resto ficou entreolhando-se durante um longo tempo.

- Estou faminto!- disse James, em voz alta.  
- Você sempre está faminto!- resmungou Lily.  
- Bom, também estou com fome.  
- Porque não fazemos uma janta?  
- Tem uma cozinha ali atrás - disse Emmeline - Podíamos nos aventurar...  
- Alguém sabe quem arranjou esse fim de mundo para ser nossa sede?- era Alice, enquanto seguia Lily até a cozinha.  
- Deve ter sido o irmão dele. Acho que aquele cara não bate bem.  
Eu, Lily e Alice rimos alta da piada de Emmeline. Estávamos as quatro na cozinha, que, estranhamente, estava cheia de comida. Os homens conversavam alto na sala, junto com Marlene.  
- Então, Lils, você vai se casar.  
- Não é perfeito?  
- Muito!

Logo estávamos conversando sobre o amor. Como se não estivéssemos enfrentando uma guerra lá fora. Como se não pudéssemos morrer a qualquer segundo. Como se não houvesse um traidor entre nós. Mas nenhuma delas sequer imaginava que isso pudesse estar acontecendo. E me senti horrível por não estar falando nada. Mas queria fazer a coisa certa. Quando o jantar ficou pronto, já passava da meia noite. Os Prewett já tinham ido embora.  
Ficamos até o meio da madrugada ali, rindo alto, falando besteiras. Quando eram três horas da manhã, só restava eu e Beijo Fenwick ali. Ele era o responsável por fechar o local, e eu tinha ficado arrumando nossas bagunças. Saímos dali juntos.

- Então... você vai para onde, agora?  
- Meu apartamento fica perto do Ministério - eu disse - Acho que vou aparatando...  
- Você é louca? Dumbledore nos aconselhou a não praticar magia aqui, lembra?  
Eu sorri.  
- São três horas da manhã, estou com sono e cansada... não consigo lembrar de cada sílaba que Dumbledore disse.  
Ele riu.  
- Posso te acompanhar, se você quiser.  
- Você não precisa ir para casa?  
- Tenho a impressão de que me oriento melhor com sono e sozinho do que você...  
Eu sorri novamente. Havia algo no jeito espontâneo e sincero dele que me chamava atenção. E na risada também. Havia algo naquela tonalidade que lembrava Sirius. Não era igual, muito menos tão perfeita quanto a do maroto. Mas era agradável.  
- Certo, você tem autorização para me acompanhar, Beijo!  
Saímos caminhando lado a lado. E, enquanto ele me contava coisas engraçadas, me fazendo rir, enquanto caminhávamos por ruas desertas no meio da madrugada, eu decidi gostar dele. Não como gostava de Sirius, jamais conseguiria gostar de outra pessoa daquela forma. Mas ele me fazia rir. Com ele, tudo parecia melhor.  
- Chegamos!- eu exclamei, quando paramos diante da porta de meu prédio.

Beijo olhou para a construção. Era horrível. Dava a impressão de que ia desabar a qualquer momento. Eu já havia instalado várias medidas bruxas de segurança, para o caso do local desabar enquanto eu estivesse dormindo. Quando contei isso à ele, o rapaz apenas riu.  
- Vou indo, Dorcas.  
Eu abracei-o. Ele esperou que eu entrasse no prédio para só então seguir caminhando. Quando entrei no meu apartamento, fui até a janela e olhei para a rua. Podia ainda vê-lo caminhando, as mãos nos bolsos externos da capa, a sombra mudando de direção e sentido conforme passava pelos postes de luz. Então, fui deitar. Fiquei ainda um longo tempo encolhida na cama, envolta pelos cobertores, olhando para o teto. A verdade é que não consegui dormir. Quando o dia começou a nascer, eu apenas me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Um banho longo e quente.

_You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I'm swept away_

Na semana que se seguiu, eu visitei minha família, como sempre fazia aos domingos. Fui com Lily, Alice e Emmeline escolher o vestido de casamento da minha amiga ruiva, também. E almocei três dias com Sirius, apenas para rir um pouco. Sentia que, aos poucos, eu estava conseguindo levar minha vida. Só não conseguia achar nenhum propósito. Não conseguia definir qual era o sentido de tudo aquilo. Fui em mais cinco reuniões de Comensais naquela semana. E cinco reuniões da Ordem também.  
Ouvi cada plano de Voldemort, e fiquei surpresa quando Marlene passou todas as informações exatas para a Ordem. Mas não fiquei surpresa quando Marlene repassou cada sílaba do que ficara decidido na Ordem para Voldemort. De alguma forma estranha, eu já esperava aquilo. No domingo, não fui visitar meus avós. Marlene surgiu em meu apartamento nove da manhã e insistiu que eu tinha que ajudá-la a escolher seu vestido de noiva. Eu não consegui dizer não. Eu não tinha um argumento suficientemente válido para recusar aquele pedido.  
Nem mesmo minha família. E talvez, se me aproximasse dela, encontrasse uma maneira fácil de afastá-la de Sirius. Acho que já nem queria mais tanto assim ficar com ele. Só não queria vê-lo sofrer. Só queria afastá-lo de Marlene McKinnon. Cheguei em casa quando o sol já estava se pondo. Haviam três cartas sobre a mesa suja, e uma delas era de me avô, cobrando minha presença no domingo seguinte.  
Quando me deitei, simplesmente fiquei pensando nos rumos estranhos que minha vida estava levando. Toda a história de espionar os encontros dos Comensais, Sirius, Marlene, casamentos e infelicidades. Perguntei-me o que eu tinha feito de errado. Se havia alguma base lógica e aceitável para eu ser tão fracassada. Na noite seguinte, eu não tinha nada a fazer. Nem reunião de Ordem e nem encontro dos Comensais para espionar. Então, quando o relógio batia seis horas da tarde, eu estava deitada em minha casa, infeliz demais para pensar em fazer qualquer coisa.  
Havia encontrado Alice no Ministério e ela me convidara para ir na casa de Emmeline à noite, pois as três estariam lá fazendo planos para a despedida de solteira da Lily. Mas não estava em clima para festejar. Caminhei até a janela e fiquei olhando para a rua. Um casal passou abraçado lá embaixo. A rua estava tão silenciosa que eu ouvi as risadas deles do décimo segundo andar. Lá pelas tantas, eles começaram a correr, as mãos unidas, e quase no fim da rua abraçaram-se e começar a se beijar. Eu senti lágrimas vindo aos olhos.  
Desviei os olhos e, sem querer, comecei a observar uma mãe que caminhava ao lado de uma criança. Sete ou oito anos no máximo. As duas caminhavam alegremente pela rua, a mãe cantando alguma música feliz, e a criança rindo alto. Eu já chorava agora. Não conseguia entender porque todos eram felizes e eu não. Era como uma praga, como uma perseguição. Talvez estivesse amaldiçoada. Olhei para meu apartamento e meus olhos pousaram sobre minha mesa.  
Uma toalha que um dia fora branca cobria a madeira já descascando. Uma pilha de livros sobre defesa pessoal estava mal empilhada logo ao lado, e minha varinha caíra no chão. O que será que minha avó fazia para deixar aquelas toalhas tão brancas? Como ela conseguia? Porque todos conseguiam o que queriam e eu não? Porque Sirius não podia olhar para mim como eu olhava para ele? Fui até a janela novamente e olhei para baixo. Um homem solitário caminhava pela rua apressado, a cabeça baixa, um sobretudo negro voando ás suas costas.  
Pelo menos ele estava sozinho. Talvez também fosse como eu, e odiasse todos que se sentiam felizes, enquanto se trancava sozinho num mundo de falsidade e esperava a felicidade bater à porta. Surpreendi-me quando ele parou diante do meu prédio e ficou olhando para o sistema de interfones. Ficou um longo tempo olhando para cada botão. No mínimo imaginando em quem passaria um trote. Podia ser um assalto, também. Eu não tinha como saber. Ele finalmente pareceu decidir e apertou um dos botões. Eu quase caí pela janela quando ouvi o meu próprio interfone tocar.  
Ele chamou três vezes antes que eu fosse até ele e o atendesse.  
- Quem é?  
- Sou eu, Dorcas.  
- Sirius?  
Eu apertei o botão para deixá-lo subir. Meu coração batia apressado. Ele finalmente devia ter percebido. Um pouco tarde, mas mesmo assim seria tão perfeito. Ainda teríamos muitos dias para aproveitarmos... Eu fui interrompida pela campainha. Ignorando meus pensamentos e tirando um par de sapatos do meio do caminho, e fui até a porta, abrindo-a. Encarei Sirius seriamente, esperando ele dizer que me amava, que não gostava de Marlene, que queria se casar comigo. Mas apenas vi ele sorrir para mim e entrar no meu apartamento.  
- Está tudo uma bagunça, hein, Srta. Meadowes.  
- Ah, não - eu retruquei, tentando disfarçar minha decepção - São seus olhos que estão vendo tudo embaralhado...  
Ele riu, mas eu não. Apenas fui até o sofá e me toquei nele. Sirius ficou olhando para mim durante algum tempo, até que disse:  
- Lene foi jantar fora com as ex-colegas dela, e eu decidi te visitar.  
- É, estava na hora de conhecer meu cafofo, sabia?  
Ele riu novamente, e sentou-se num espaço do sofá que eu deixei livre quando me endireitei.  
- Estava com saudades - disse ele - Costumávamos passar a noite inteira falando besteiras em Hogwarts, lembra?  
- Como eu posso esquecer, Sirius?  
- Sei lá. Vai que tu tem Perda de Memória Recente e ninguém sabe?  
Nós rimos, e então ele comentou:  
- Você tem comida suficiente, Dorcas? Vou embora só quando o sol nascer. E estou faminto.  
- Grande novidade, não é?  
- Certo, você já está acostumada, mas pode me informar sobre a situação da dispensa do teu cafofo?  
Eu tive que rir e disse que tínhamos comida suficiente para um batalhão. Ele riu e ergueu os braços no ar, vibrando como se o Chuddley Cannons, seu time de Quadribol, tivesse sido campeão. Era por rir como eu estava rindo naquele instante que gostava de estar com Sirius. Porque me esquecia dos problemas, de como eu era infeliz, de como nada fazia sentido.  
Aquela noite foi memorável. Nós dois naquele sofá, contando piadas, lembrando dos velhos tempos, rindo sem conseguir parar e comendo como se não houvesse amanhã. Quando o dia começou a nascer, ficamos algum tempo em silêncio.  
- Dorcas...  
- Hum?  
- O que você vai fazer agora que o Richard morreu? Quer dizer... eu sempre achei que vocês iam se casar, assim como eu e a Lene... mas...  
- Não sei, Sirius.- eu respondi, e fui até a janela, de onde podia ver as ruas lentamente irem ganhando o movimento normal - Ainda não cheguei a pensar nisso.  
- O tal Fenwick é um cara legal... Notei que vocês conversaram um monte nas últimas reuniões da Ordem... Você e ele seria bom.  
Eu tive que rir. A última vez que Sirius tentara bancar o cupido para mim estávamos na sexta série e, tenho que admitir, não dera muito certo.  
- Ah, Sirius, não viaja. Deixa que eu me arranjo.  
- Você está de olho em alguém? Quem?  
- Não vou te contar!  
- Me conta sim!  
Ficamos durante algum tempo nessa do conto e não conto, até ele rir.  
- Certo, eu desisto.  
- Vai ter reunião da ordem hoje?  
- Não, só amanhã.  
Eu fiquei satisfeita, já que naquela noite haveria uma nova reunião dos comensais para eu espionar.  
- Dorcas.  
- Hum?  
- Tem alguma coisa que eu deveria saber sobre você e eu não sei?  
Olhei-o durante algum tempo, preocupada, o coração doendo, desejando que ele me beijasse. Então, desviei o olhar.  
- Porque eu esconderia algo de você?  
- Não sei... só acho que você está estranha atualmente.  
Eu me deitei no sofá e fechei os olhos. Pensei em Marlene nas reuniões dos Comensais, nela contando que iriam se casar, nela experimentando um lindo vestido de casamento. Lutando contra a vontade de chorar e contar tudo, eu me virei para Sirius sorrindo.  
- É por causa de Richard. Mas não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar bem.  
- Tome cuidado, Dorcas. Você anda se envolvendo demais nesse negócio de aurores.  
- É a minha profissão, seu bobo!  
Ele deu de ombros.  
- E é perigosa. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.  
- Não diga besteiras - eu sussurrei, feliz porque me dera conta de que ele, lá no fundo, se importava comigo - Você tem milhares de pessoas...  
- Nenhuma é como você!

Achei que era melhor não dizer nada. Senti a mão dele segurando a minha, e então ele sussurrou:  
- Te amo, Dorcas.  
- Também te amo, Sirius.  
- Eu sei que você me ama. Afinal, quem neste mundo não me ama?  
Fingi uma risada, e logo depois desviei o olhar. Como? Como ele não conseguia perceber o que eu sentia por ele? Porque eu tinha que ter sido condenada a este destino? Porque ele não se apaixonara por mim? Onde eu errara?  
- Eu vou indo. Você precisa trabalhar...  
- Tome cuidado você também, Sirius.  
- Eu sempre tomo.  
Eu revirei os olhos, e ele riu. Nos abraçamos, e então ele saiu pela porta. Fechei-a silenciosa, escutando o barulho dos passos dele no corredor. Respirei fundo, um sentimento horrível de culpa por não contar a verdade a ele tomando conta do meu coração. Avancei até a janela, de onde fiquei olhando Sirius caminhando pela rua.  
- Te amo...- sussurrei para mim mesma, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto.

_On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance for that one slow dance  
_  
Naquele dia, o serviço foi corrido. Quando Crouch me chamou para informar onde seria a reunião dos Comensais, estava caindo de sono. Mas mesmo assim sentia que devia ir. E fui. Fiquei escondida, silenciosa, imóvel. Havia começado a chover, e eu estava encharcada. O chão sob mim lentamente ia virando lama, mas eu fingi que não sentia. Apenas continuei lá, escutando. Ou tentando escutar, por causa da chuva. Quando a reunião terminou, eu já estava me preparando para ir embora quando ouvi uma voz...  
- Tenho a lista completa, Mestre.  
Silêncio. Meu corpo tremia, e eu lutei para ficar imóvel.  
- Dorcas Meadowes...  
- Foi ela quem espionou nossa primeira reunião?  
- Sim, foi ela.  
Eu estava com medo. Senti uma vontade louca de ver meu avô, e de sentar no colo de minha mãe. Acho que não o fazia desde que tinha nove ou dez anos. Mas queria fazê-lo agora. Porque estava com uma impressão horrível de que não sairia viva dali.  
- Viu ela de novo?  
- Não. Foi só aquela vez.

Não sei se estavam dizendo a mentira ou a verdade. Mas fiquei mais aliviada. Não completamente, não o suficiente. Mas me fez recobrar a calma.  
- E o que quer que eu faça?  
- Elimine-a. Se ela nos encontrou uma vez, pode fazer de novo.  
- Mas, Mestre...  
- Ela pode estar seguindo algum rastro que eu não sei que deixo.  
- O senhor não deixa nenhum, eu tenho certeza!  
- Então alguém está contando!- ele gritou.  
Não escutei nada durante algum tempo, e então a voz de Voldemort novamente.  
- Você gosta tanto de jogar, Marlene... divirta-se.  
- Eu vou, Milorde.  
Alguém aparatou. Eu continuei ali imóvel. A chuva diminuíra um pouco, e eu estava com frio. Frio, sono, fome, medo. Não era uma combinação muito agradável. Ouvi passos na lama. Depois risadas. Como se ela fosse louca. Mas uma louca da qual eu sentia medo. Muito medo.  
Fechei momentaneamente os olhos. Foi naquele momento que ouvi um "puft". Crente de que ela já se fora, eu me preparei para ir embora. Mas fui impedida por uma voz feminina que eu achava que conhecia...  
- Lene? O que houve?  
- Preciso que me ajude num plano - disse a voz de Marlene.  
- Claro que eu te ajudo!  
- Então venha comigo. Vou te explicar em outro lugar...  
Dois "pufts". Daquela vez, demorei muito tempo para me mexer. Para ousar ter qualquer reação. Estava chocada demais. Disse a mim mesma que eles não sabiam que eu estava ali. Que eu sabia de cada passo. E me convenci de que podia vencê-los. Afinal, eu sabia que estavam atrás de mim. Era só tomar cuidado. Aparatei direto em meu apartamento. Com calma, apenas arrumei minhas coisas. Algumas poucas roupas. Meus livros. Tudo que me era valioso. Então, saí dali. Durante algum tempo, fiquei no corredor de meu prédio, assustada demais para saber o que fazer.  
E então, a única solução que eu conseguia pensar surgiu. Beijo Fenwick. Não queria ameaçar minha família, não queria correr o risco de colocá-los sob perigo. Então, fui até a casa dele. Sabia onde era, pois havia ido até a casa dele no fim da última reunião da Ordem. Na verdade, quando toquei o interfone do apartamento que ele morava, não sabia que era tão tarde. Disse quem era e perguntei se podia subir. Ele apenas disse que podia. Por isso, quando ele abriu a porta usando um robe, eu imediatamente corei.  
- Ahn... desculpa... eu não tinha idéia de que horas eram e...  
- Entre, Dorcas.  
Eu entrei. Não podia voltar para casa. Na verdade, nem queria.  
- Posso ficar aqui por algum tempo?  
Ele concordou, e então tirou uma das malas da minha mão, levando-a até o quarto dele.  
- Pode dormir na minha cama, Dorcas.  
Não disse nada durante algum tempo, apenas fiquei ali olhando-o. Sirius tinha certeza. Talvez eu e ele pudéssemos dar certo. Mas eu não queria nem tentar. Não queria correr o risco de me machucar de novo. Não queria arriscar um talvez.  
- Obrigada, Beijo. Você não deve estar entendendo nada.  
Ele me olhou e sorriu.  
- Nenhum lugar mais é seguro, Dorcas. E você é aurora. E está sempre fazendo missões especiais para o Crouch. É fácil entender que você está correndo perigo.  
Eu não consegui responder. Ele parecera entender rápido demais, e eu me senti estranhamente segura.  
- Acertei, não é?  
- Acertou, sim.  
- Fico feliz que tenha me procurado.  
- Eu também.  
Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio.  
- Tome cuidado, Dorcas. Você é uma aurora incrível. E uma pessoa demais, também.  
- Vou me cuidar.- prometi.  
- Agora, vá tomar um banho. Você está encharcada. Não quero que fique doente!  
Eu fui. Algo me dizia para me preparar. Eu não queria morrer. Podia não ter nenhum motivo para estar viva, mas algo me dizia que eu ainda podia esperar por algo. Portanto, fui até o banheiro dele e liguei a água quente.  
Quando saí do banho fui até a cama dele e me deitei. Ele já estava dormindo no sofá, e eu apenas fechei os olhos. Tentei não pensar em Marlene dizendo que iria me matar. Em Voldemort dizendo que me descobrira na primeira vez.  
Quando acordei, a impressão que tive foi que tinha dormido por dez minutos. Beijo estava na cozinha fazendo o café, e eu fiquei algum tempo na porta, apenas observando-o.

- Quer ajuda?- perguntei, depois de algum tempo.  
- Não precisa não. Pode ficar tranqüila.  
Eu simplesmente voltei para o quarto e troquei de roupa. Fui novamente para a cozinha e ele já estava sentado na mesa. Indicou a cadeira livre com a mão que segurava uma torrada, e eu me sentei. Ficamos comendo em silêncio. Não tínhamos o que falar. Quando ele colocou a xícara vazia no pires, perguntou:  
- Quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui? É algo que eu possa te ajudar?  
- Preciso resolver um assusto... – "saber se eu vou morrer ou não..."  
- Se precisar de algo, você sabe que sempre vou estar aqui.  
- Você parece um anjo em minha vida...

Eu ri de meu próprio comentário. Para ele não parecer sério demais. Então me levantei e decidi ir logo para o Ministério. Tinha que dar meu relatório para Crouch. Mas não ia falar tudo. Eu nunca falava mesmo. Fiquei atenta à tudo naquele dia. Cada movimento, cada sombra, cada mínimo som. Crouch estranhou aquele meu comportamento e me dispensou no meio da tarde. Mas eu estava com medo de voltar para casa. Tinha reunião da Ordem naquela noite, e estava com medo de encontrar a Marlene.  
Por isso, decidi ir com o Beijo. Mandei uma carta para ele do Ministério e nos encontramos às sete horas diante da Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos. Fomos juntos até a Sede da Ordem. Caminhávamos lado a lado, às vezes conversando, outras em silêncio. Quando chegamos, foi Marlene quem abriu a porta. Ela não sabia que eu tinha conhecimento dos planos dela, portanto sorri. E nunca foi tão difícil fazê-lo. Mas eu sabia que muita coisa dependia daquilo, e por isso me esforcei ao máximo.  
A reunião passou lenta. Devagar. Parecia que não ia acabar nunca. Quando acabou, ficamos ali para jantar. Já virara um hábito nossos jantares em dias de reunião. Naquele dia, Marlene ficou. O casamento dela seria no final daquela semana, e parecia muito feliz. Fui embora novamente com Beijo. Chegamos no apartamento e, antes de dormir, ficamos um longo tempo conversando. Sobre ele. Eu não queria falar sobre mim.

Dormimos quando já passava das três da madrugada. Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, ele ainda dormia. Mas ele iria trabalhar só mais tarde naquele dia, portanto eu apenas troquei de roupa e fui para o Ministério.  
Quando cheguei, fui direto falar com o Crouch. Foi uma surpresa quando o encontrei empacotando suas coisas.  
- O que houve?  
- Sou agora do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia (Kelly, vê qual departamento o Crouch foi? Tem algo num dos livros mas eu não lembro...)  
- Mas... e quem vai ficar por aqui?  
- Você, lógico.  
Eu olhei-o, atônica. Não podia acreditar que ele estava falando sério. Por isso, eu simplesmente ri. Conclui comigo mesma que estava muito irônica nos últimos dias, rindo de fatos sérios, brincando com minha própria vida.  
- Pode pegar suas coisas do escaninho e trazer para esta mesa. E avise a todos os aurores que a aula para Maldições Imperdoáveis será às duas horas da tarde.  
- Como assim? Maldições Imperdoáveis?  
- Aprovei uma lei permitindo que vocês aurores usem as Maldições contra os Comensais. Violência combate-se com violência.  
- Não sei se concordo com isso, Crouch.- eu sussurrei, entre indignada, resignada e furiosa.  
- Não é mais uma questão de concordar ou não. Eu já decidi, Meadowes.  
- Agora é Meadowes, é?

Crouch não respondeu, apenas saiu caminhando, a caixa cheia de coisas dele flutuando ao seu lado. Eu ainda fiquei ali parada um longo tempo. Quando olhei novamente para a mesa, levei um susto, porque havia cinco memorandos sobre a mesa, todos com meu nome. Quando me sentei diante da mesa, estava atônica. Foi só depois de algum tempo que pensei nas reuniões dos Comensais. Como Crouch sabia... como ele sempre ficava sabendo? Eu precisava saber. Saí pela porta da sala em busca dele, e assim que o vi eu perguntei:  
- Como você sabia onde era cada reunião?  
- Fale baixo, Meadowes.  
- Como você sabia?  
Ele não disse nada durante algum tempo. Finalmente, inclinou-se:  
- Não vou revelar minha fonte. Mas vou te informar de todas que acontecerem.  
Eu podia ter insistido. Mas de repente aquilo nem parecia importante.  
- A próximo é hoje à noite - ele disse.  
- Onde?

_You're standing there alone  
And so am I  
But I want you here by my side  
You smiled at me  
Is everything the staring game  
That song of love_

Na hora certa, eu estava no local marcado. Silenciosa, com medo. O medo parecia uma constante em minha vida nos últimos tempos. Assistira durante a tarde inteira a maldita aula sobre Maldições Imperdoáveis e estava disposta a lançar uma, se necessário. Escutei, abalada, Marlene contar todas as resoluções tomadas pela Ordem. Era tudo tão inútil... porque ninguém percebia? Por que todo o trabalho que estávamos tendo se logo depois ela ia lá e contava tudo?  
Quando a reunião terminou, eu fiquei lá algum tempo.  
Os passos e alguns suspiros me indicavam que Marlene ainda estava ali. Eu pensava em Sirius, e de repente me perguntava se eu estava agindo da maneira certa. Ele tinha o direito de saber. Eu fechei os olhos. Tinha começado a ficar com sono. Algo me dizia para não fechá-los, mas eu não conseguia. Foi quando ouvi uma voz:  
- Já cumpriu minha missão?  
- Não tive oportunidade ainda, Mestre.- sussurrou a voz inconfundível de Marlene.  
- Você tem um dia. Você sabe quais são os riscos e quais serão as conseqüências.  
- Eu... eu...  
- Vá logo, Marlene.  
Alguém aparatou. Eu queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Um vento frio soprava e eu estava congelando. Meus olhos lacrimejavam e minha mão estava dormente. Meus olhos haviam se fechado novamente quando eu percebi uma mudança da claridade. Abri meus olhos e senti meu coração batendo com força quando vi Marlene parada diante de mim. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns milésimos de segundos, e então ela sussurrou:  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, estúpida?  
- Você não percebeu?- sussurrei de volta, com raiva.  
Não falamos nada. Fiquei de pé num salto, a varinha também apontada para ela. Minha mão tremia.  
- Vá embora, Dorcas.- ela disse - Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. Eu enfrento Voldemort. Eu digo que...  
- Você está traindo a Ordem, Mckinnon! Você conta tudo das nossas reuniões para Voldemort!  
- Não fale do que não entende! Não seja estúpida!  
- Do que não entendo?  
Eu ia continuar falando quando ela lançou o primeiro feitiço. O duelo foi ficando cada vez mais rápido e perigoso. Minha mão dormente não estava ajudando, e agora sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.  
- Você está traindo Sirius, também!- eu falei, fazendo-a parar no meio de um movimento.  
O meu feitiço não verbal atingiu-a em cheio no peito, e ela voou para trás, caindo na grama. Fiquei algum tempo olhando caída no chão.  
- Você está fazendo-o de idiota!  
- Você não sabe de nada que está acontecendo comigo e com Sirius!  
- Sei que você está enganando a todos!  
- E se estiver? Você não tem nada a ver com isso!

Eu ia responder quando ela me atingiu. Caí para trás e senti sangue escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Tudo de repente ficara embaçado, e eu senti dificuldade de respirar.  
- Sou uma Comensal, Dorcas. Minha família inteira está sob o poder de Lord Voldemort. Se eu vacilar um centímetro...  
- Não quero saber!- consegui dizer - Pouco me importa, McKinnon! Me mate de uma vez, então!  
Tudo estava mais negro ainda. Começara a chover também. As gotas de chuva batiam em meu rosto, misturando-se com o sangue. A marca negra brilhava lá em cima. Um brilho verde lá no alto. Um brilho estúpido representando minha morte.  
Mas por algum estranho motivo, eu não queria morrer. Me arrastei no chão, e o tateei buscando minha varinha. Marlene Mckinnon ria alto, os olhos muito negros fechados, os cabelos mais negros ainda voando com o vento.  
- Não vou morrer tão fácil, McKinnon.  
- Mas vai morrer, não é?  
Não sei direito o que aconteceu logo depois. Ela lançou um Avada Kedavra e eu rolei para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que proferia o mesmo feitiço. Não consegui evitar. Sempre tinha desejado que ela morresse, por todo sofrimento que ela me causava. Nunca tinha desejado matá-la, mas estava lutando pela minha sobrevivência. Era natural.  
Observei ela caindo ao chão assustada. Chovia mais forte ainda. Cambaleando, fui até ela, e fiquei parada olhando para seu corpo inerte. Os olhos muito abertos, o cabelo molhado espalhado pela grama, as vestes negras imóveis. Ela estava morta. Eu a havia matado. Fiquei esperando as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, mas nada aconteceu. Eu havia matado a garota perfeita para Sirius, mas não estava nem aí.

Fiquei algum tempo ali parada, pensando no que fizera. De repente, fiquei com medo. Eu havia matado. Havia tirado a vida de uma pessoa como se tivesse direito para tanto, como se tivesse o poder de tirar a vida de quem não a merecia. Não gostei daquela sensação. Algo embrulhou em meu estômago e eu vomitei.  
Olhei uma última vez para aquele corpo caído no chão e então aparatei. Cheguei no apartamento de Beijo soluçando. Ele estava fazendo o jantar enquanto lia o Profeta Diário.  
- Dorcas? O que houve?  
- Foi horrível...- eu disse, a voz esganiçada, indo abraçá-lo - Mas não quero falar... eu só... eu...  
Ele abriu os braços e eu o abracei. Fiquei um longo tempo soluçando no ombro dele, pensando em como eu tivera coragem de fazer aquilo. Não sabia. Simplesmente fizera e odiara. Quando parei de chorar, me afastei de Beijo e disse que ia me deitar. Ele ia dizer algo, mas pareceu pensar melhor. E eu não queria ouvir, do mesmo jeito. Já estava quase no quarto quando ouvi a voz dele:  
- Foi um ataque?  
- Sim.  
- Você precisa de um curativo, ao menos.

Eu nem percebi que ainda estava sangrando. Estava entorpecida, e nem senti ele limpando os cortes que Marlene causara em mim.  
- Estão horríveis - disse ele, de repente.  
- Vou ficar bem...  
Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu me deitava. Tudo rodava. Meu coração batia descompassado e, antes de dormir, eu desejei que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Mas não era nenhum sonho. Era um pesadelo. Minha vida era um pesadelo. Um pesadelo com Marcas Negras e Toalhas Brancas.

_I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place_

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, minha cabeça doía. Beijo já tinha saído para o Ministério quando eu fui até a cozinha. Fiquei algum tempo olhando para a toalha suja na mesa dele. Como minha avó fazia para deixar todas tão limpas? Porque eu nunca conseguia? Porque minha vida era uma desgraça? Tive uma visão de Sirius abrindo a porta e dizendo que me amava, e fui obrigada a rir. Aquilo nunca aconteceria. Eu podia matar Marlene McKinnon duzentas vezes, mas Sirius jamais olharia para mim. Jamais sentiria por mim o que ele havia sentido por Marlene.  
Eu estava pensando na minha infelicidade quando a campainha tocou. Meus cabelos ainda estavam bagunçados e eu usava um pijama velho. Estava de pés descalços e não tinha escovado os dentes. Abri a porta e dei de cara com Sirius, que olhava desolado para o chão. Fiquei algum tempo apenas olhando-o, um sentimento de culpa invadindo meu coração. Mas ele não pareceu ter notado.

- Sirius?  
- Mataram eles, Dorcas...  
Meu coração falhou por um tempo. Tinha sido só a Marlene... não podia ter sido ninguém mais... Puxei Sirius para dentro da casa e fechei a porta.  
- Eles quem, Sirius?  
- Marlene. E meu filho. Ela ia ter um filho. Íamos ter um filho... eu ia ser pai...  
Ele tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e eu de repente ficara assim também. Ele não podia estar falando sério...  
- Vai fica tudo bem, Sirius - eu disse, simplesmente porque precisava falar alguma coisa.  
- Nada nunca mais vai ficar bem.  
Eu não sabia o que dizer. Fiquei olhando-o. Uma lágrima escapou daquele olho negro e eu senti uma dor horrível no coração.  
- O que vou fazer sem ela?  
- Vai continuar vivendo - eu tive que dizer - Simplesmente isso.  
Ele não disse nada. Fiquei olhando-o durante um longo tempo.  
- Íamos nos casar daqui a quatro dias.  
- Não sei o que falar.- eu disse - Sinto muito. Muito mesmo.  
- Nunca vou gostar de ninguém como gosto dela. Nunca mais vou amar ninguém... nunca mais...  
- Você tem muita vida pela frente, Sirius. Não diga nunca.  
- Não vou conseguir, Dorcas...  
Eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda de Marlene. Por ela ter estragado minha vida. Por ela ter estragado a vida de Sirius.  
- Sirius... tudo vai dar certo... Tudo acontece por um motivo... Agora respire fundo, lave a cara e vá em frente!  
- Como, Dorcas? Como vou seguir em frente? Como você acha que eu vou conseguir?  
- Você é um homem incrível. Tem amigos maravilhosos. Não vamos te deixar ficar para trás. Eu prometo.  
- James e Lily vão se casar... você está morando com o Beijo...  
- Eu fui promovida, Sirius. Estou correndo risco de vida. E aceitei ficar aqui por segurança. Não há nada entre nós.  
- Não precisa esconder pra eu ficar melhor.  
- Não vou ficar pior só porque você está feliz.- disse Sirius, como se eu tivesse mentindo para ele.  
Mas eu ficaria pior se fosse comigo, e por isso não acreditava totalmente nele. Po  
- Eu jamais mentiria para você, Sirius. Agora fique aqui e durma um pouco.  
Vou voltar do Ministério no meio da tarde. Não saía daqui, por favor, eu sei que você é louco o suficiente para fazer alguma besteira...  
- Não vou...  
- Não discuta comigo.- eu disse, e sorri forçado - Apenas durma e descanse. Tudo vai dar certo no final. Acredito nisso.

Acho que ele não acreditou, mas eu fingi que ele tinha. Era mais fácil para mim. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e parti. Deixei-o sozinho na casa de Beijo, mas nem me importei. Disfarcei os grandes cortes que eu tinha na cabeça, e agradeci por Sirius nem ter perguntado nada. Depois de resolver problemas no Ministério até ás quatro da tarde, arranjei tempo para enviar uma carta para meus avós. Dizendo que estava com muito serviço e talvez não aparecesse nos próximos fins de semana.  
Mas era só uma desculpa. Eu jamais conseguiria olhá-los novamente. Havia matado uma mulher e um bebê. Havia arruinado a vida de Sirius. Havia arruinado minha própria vida. Havia manchado o nome dos Meadowes. Desejei com todas as minhas forças que ninguém descobrisse, que ninguém suspeitasse. Jamais iria dizer nada. Ninguém nunca ficaria sabendo... Cheguei na casa de Beijo quando o sol estava se pondo. Estava nevando lá fora, e eu tremia de frio. Encontrei Sirius e Beijo conversando na cozinha.

- Boa tarde, rapazes.  
- Como foi o trabalho?  
- Péssimo.- eu reclamei.- Muito trabalho, muitos ataques, a morte de Marlene, já que ela estava em Missão para Ordem, teve que ser abafada e ocupou quase todo meu dia...  
Eu ia continuar reclamando, mas a risada de Beijo me interrompeu.  
- Você faz o jantar hoje, Dorcas?  
- Faço sim.  
Deixei os dois conversando na sala e fui para a cozinha. Novamente meus olhos pousaram sobre aquelas toalhas brancas, e a sensação de culpa em meu peito triplicou. Pensei em meus primos todos reunidos na casa da praia, caminhando pela areia, e jogando pôquer de noite. Porque eu estava fugindo? Não sei. Queria que alguém me procurasse, eu acho. Que alguém quisesse saber como eu estava.  
Nos dias seguintes, Sirius ficou lá em casa. No dia que seria o casamento dele, ficamos até de madrugada sentados no parapeito da janela, vendo a neve cair.  
- Obrigado, Dorcas, por estar comigo todo esse tempo. Você está sendo uma amiga incrível.  
- Jamais te deixaria na mão, Sirius. Amigos são para essas horas, também.  
- Eu não sei como vou conseguir continuar.- sussurrou ele - Imaginei uma vida inteira ao lado dela, com filhos, com... felicidade, sabe? Nunca fui feliz na casa dos Black. Quando fugi de lá, estava decidido a nunca ter ninguém. Estava desacreditado na família, no amor, no relacionamento. E Marlene foi... um anjo...  
talvez ela fosse.  
Mas ela havia sido também uma Comensal. Como ele podia não saber? Será que a opinião dele mudaria se eu contasse a verdade? Será que ele aceitaria minha explicação? Eu havia matado-a por defesa própria. Ela era uma Comensal, e ia me matar... Mas era óbvio que ele a amava mais. A forma como estava falando, como parecia sofrer, como já havia chorado. E de repente fiquei com raiva dele. Porque não procurara James? Porque viera me incomodar? Porque não podia me deixar em paz? Eu não tinha ninguém. Eu não tinha propósitos, sonhos, objetivos...

- Vai dar tudo certo, Sirius... pelo menos eu tento acreditar nisso. Se não acreditar... Então nada fará sentido.  
Ele não disse nada.  
- Quando olho para as estrelas - ele apontou para o céu. Como nevava, não podíamos ver as estrelas, mas sabíamos que elas estavam lá...- Parece que vejo lágrimas... Cada estrela é uma lágrima.  
Não respondi nada. Achei que ele já tinha dito tudo, e era melhor o silêncio. Às vezes é assim que damos as melhores respostas. Ficamos ali apenas olhando a neve caindo durante mais algum tempo.  
- Vou voltar para casa amanhã. Tenho que seguir em frente, com ou sem ela.  
- Você vai conseguir.  
- Nunca mais vou ser o mesmo, Dorcas.  
Novamente, eu não tinha resposta. Desejei que ele pudesse ser o mesmo. Não tinha certeza de que gostava do novo Sirius. Introspectivo, triste, fechado, melancólico, solitário. Talvez, Marlene fosse sim totalmente perfeita para ele. Eu esperava que estivesse enganada, que da próxima vez que o visse ele sorrisse e me abraçasse. Ele não sorrira nenhuma vez nos últimos dias.  
Adormeci muito tempo depois de ter me deitado, e passei muito tempo pensando em Sirius. Em como gostar dele me fazia mal. Em como ter me apaixonado por ele quando tinha onze anos destruíra minha vida.  
Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que já era muito tarde para desistir, para voltar atrás, para escolher outra estrada. Observei Sirius indo embora sem deixar isso me afetar, porque se eu me importasse tanto com cada pequeno acontecimento eu iria acabar morrendo. Repeti incansavelmente para mim que tudo daria certo. E quando ele se foi, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi chorar. Por ter destruído a vida de Sirius, a de Marlene, a de um bebê, a minha própria.  
Fiquei duas semanas sem ver o Sirius depois daquele dia. O Ministério ocupava meu tempo inteiro, e eu saí da casa de Beijo no domingo seguinte. Tentava não pensar nele. Mas era algo inevitável quando tinha um minuto livre, ou quando via algum casal de namorados andando de mãos dadas diante de mim. Sirius não foi nas reuniões da Ordem que eu fui, e eu faltei nas que ele compareceu. Era como se destino conspirasse para que eu não o visse. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim.  
O sentimento de culpa me corroia por dentro, e por mais que eu não pensasse no que acontecera aquela noite, a cicatriz que restara na minha testa me lembrava daquilo. E meus pesadelos. Todas as noites, sem falta, eu sonhava com aquela morte. Com o sangue manchando a toalha branca. E então uma onda quebrava perfeita no horizonte, e eu acordava.  
Perdi a conta de quantas vezes por noite sonhava com aquilo. Mas no fim da segunda semana eu já me considerava acostumada. Era algo que não podia evitar, então só me restava me acostumar. No domingo, eu tinha o casamento de Lily e James. No horário certo, estava lá, arrumada, a maquiagem disfarçando aquela cicatriz horrível. Cheguei com Beijo. Gostava de conversar com ele. Ele aceitava minhas mudanças súbitas de humor e minhas crises de tristeza sem perguntar muita coisa.

Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos.  
James estava conversando com o pai e Sirius num canto, parecendo bastante nervoso. Sirius me viu e acenou, mas nem de longe parecia animado. Não havia nem uma sombra do cara alegre que um dia ele já fora. Senti um aperto no peito e parei de observá-lo logo após responder ao aceno. Saí caminhando em direção à Alice e Emmeline. Havia outras pessoas das quais eu havia sido colega e com as quais, há tempos, eu conversava muito. Mas parecia que não tínhamos mais muito que dizer.  
Por isso apenas sentei-me ao lado de Emmeline, já que Alice seria a madrinha.  
- Você está tão silenciosa, Dorcas.- disse Emmeline.  
- Estou cansada - eu disse, porque seria difícil explicar tudo para ela.  
- Se eu puder ajudar, conte comigo, certo?  
Senti vontade de chorar. Ouvir aquilo era inexplicável. Era como saber que alguém estava lá, mesmo que eu nunca fosse procurá-la, era como uma luz no fim do túnel.  
- Obrigada, Emme.  
Naquele instante, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Os quase cinqüenta convidados levantaram-se, virando-se para a porta da pequena capela trouxa. Lily estava linda. Eu podia sentir a felicidade dela transbordando. James também. A forma como eles sorriam, como eles se olhavam, como seguraram as mãos diante do padre trouxa.  
Então, eu estava ali sozinha. Sozinha como sempre. Lembrei de quando eu conheci Sirius. Do sorriso dele. Da risada dele. Da forma como eu gostava dele. Imaginei nosso casamento. Um conto de fadas. Um sonho impossível.  
Quando Emmeline perguntou porque eu estava chorando, apenas disse que casamentos me emocionavam. O que não deixava de ser verdade. E ela não precisava saber o resto. Acho que fazer os outros infelizes me deixaria melhor, mas eu não queria agir daquele jeito. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Acho que, no fim, não adiantaria muita coisa.  
Quando o casamento acabou, fui cumprimentar Lily. E como Sirius estava ao lado dela, eu não pude evitá-lo.  
- Como está, Sirius?  
- Indo.- disse ele - Levando a vida, não podia parar...  
Eu concordei, e fiquei olhando-o tristemente durante um longo tempo.  
- Vamos indo? Tem um almoço maravilhoso agora.  
Eu sorri. Ele também sorriu. Ou tentou sorrir. Nos sentamos na mesma mesa e conversamos a refeição inteira. Ao final, ele parecia um pouco mais feliz. Pelo menos tinha rido um pouco. Mas não era mais a mesma risada. A nova fazia meu coração doer.  
A música começou e senti vontade de dançar. Senti saudades de tocar piano. De meus primos reclamando que eu tocava mal. De meu avô dançando com minha avó. Meu pai dançando com minha tia.  
Quando me dei conta, Sirius estava de pé diante de mim convidando-me para dançar. Eu aceitei. A música lenta que tocava tinha um ritmo levemente contagiante, e nos dirigimos de mãos dadas para a pista de dança. De repente, sentia meu coração batendo mais forte, e minhas pernas tremiam. Nunca entendi direito porque Sirius me afetava tanto.

_You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I'm swept away_

Chegamos na pista de dança e eu senti as mãos dele em minha cintura. Enlacei-o pelo pescoço e apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Gostava daquele perfume. Cheiro de terra molhada e sabonete. Uma mistura estranha e irresistível. Nossos corpos moviam-se levemente, na melodia da música, de um lado para o outro. Amava a forma como nossos corpos se encaixavam. Como as mãos dele corriam pelas minhas costas. Como podia sentir a respiração dele em meu pescoço – e como ficava arrepiada cada vez que isso acontecia. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu não entendia como ele não percebia. Homens podem ser tão tapados quando querem... e tão inteligentes e rápidos quando precisam, também.  
Às vezes até me assustavam. E foi susto que eu levei quando senti os lábios quentes de Sirius correndo levemente pelo meu pescoço. Não disse nada. Não queria dizer. Desejava que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Que não fosse só um sonho. E ao mesmo tempo não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Seria tão fácil ele me usar como escape para a morte de Lene. Mas eu sempre o quisera. Sempre desejara um momento como aqueles. E não ia fugir naquele instante.  
Mas também estava com medo. Quando a mão dele alcançou meu rosto, eu decidi arriscar. Inclinei meu rosto para trás e observei-o. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ficamos assim por algum tempo. Finalmente, depois de anos de espera, senti os lábios dele nos meus. Meu coração batia apressado, e algo dava cambalhotas em meu estômago. Mas eu não me importei. Os lábios de Sirius nos meus era real demais para me importar com outra coisa. Apenas fechei os olhos e o beijei também.  
Ao fim da festa, ele subiu na moto e esticou para mim um capacete:  
- Dorcas...  
- Que é?  
- Preciso de alguém. Não posso ficar sozinho... não mais...  
Não sei o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Acho que apenas estava me usando para preencher o vazio que a Marlene deixara. Mas eu não ligava. Acho que há muito tempo já sabia que era aquilo que eu teria. E estava disposta a qualquer coisa.  
- Vamos logo.- eu disse- Estou com frio.  
Ele sorriu enquanto eu colocava o capacete e sentava na moto com ele. Passei as mãos pela barriga dele e apoiei meu rosto em suas costas, os olhos fechados. Esperei sentir a felicidade da qual tanto necessitava, e me assustando que me dei conta que continuava exatamente como antes. Me sentindo sozinha e sem propósito.  
Prometi a mim mesma que mudaria aquilo. Não podia deixar minha vida acabar-se daquela forma. Ainda era jovem, ainda tinha muita coisa para ver. Quando abri meus olhos, tive vontade de chorar.  
Chegamos ao apartamento de Sirius e subimos as escadas de mãos dadas, em silêncio. Achei que me sentiria vitoriosa, como se tivesse o ganho. Mas tudo que eu me sentia era infeliz, porque havia causado a infelicidade dele.  
Tudo estava uma bagunça. Algumas peças de roupa jogadas no sofá, um cobertor caído no chão, copos pela metade e pratos sujos em vários lugares.  
- Faz tempo que não arrumo tudo- disse Sirius, de repente, quando entramos.  
- Tudo bem.  
Olhei-o, e ele me puxou pelo braço, beijando-me. Ficamos assim durante um longo tempo. Era bom estar com ele. Era bom beijá-lo. Era incrível. Como um sonho. Ficamos ali, às vezes em silêncio, outras horas nos beijando, e no tempo restante conversando.  
- Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora, não acha?- eu sussurrei, quando o relógio marcou meia-noite.  
- Não quero que você vá embora, nem hoje nem nunca...  
Eu sorri. Realmente, era como um sonho.  
- Não vou embora não, Sirius. Nunca mais.  
Ele sorriu também e me beijou. Mas aquele não era o Sirius por quem eu tinha me apaixonado com onze anos. Mas mesmo assim era um Sirius. E era o que eu conseguira. E já era o suficiente.  
Quando saí do banho, algumas horas mais tarde, Sirius reparou naquela cicatriz.  
- O que foi?  
- Duelando.  
Ele correu o dedo pela marca.  
- Doeu muito?  
- Bastante.  
- Você tem outras cicatrizes como essa?  
- Uma nas costas.- eu disse- De quando era pequena.  
Ele não disse nada, apenas me beijou. Como se só eu importasse. Como se comigo ali ele pudesse ser feliz.  
Três meses se passaram. Continuamos juntos. Duas pessoas fracassadas colocando as esperanças de felicidade um no outro. Naquela noite eu percebi que jamais conseguiria substituir a Marlene. Sirius nunca deixaria de ser apaixonado por ela. Talvez por isso eu continuasse ali com ele. Porque nunca conseguiria gostar de outro. E porque não tinha a mais ninguém.  
Apesar da culpa, dos pesadelos, da imagem de Marlene me perseguindo através das fotografias que Sirius insistia em manter pela casa, eu permaneci ali. Acho que não queria desistir de algo que sempre quisera. Mas estava quase desistindo. Não agüentava mais o fantasma de Marlene me perseguindo, fosse em meus sonhos ou através de Sirius.  
Continuava espionando os Comensais, mesmo sem eles saberem, e tinha conhecimento dos planos para me pegarem. Talvez por isso eu sempre me livrasse. Mas sabia que não duraria muito tempo. O Lord das Trevas falara em ir pessoalmente atrás de mim na semana seguinte. E eu sabia que se isso acontecesse, não haveria chance nenhuma. Por isso, estava me preparando para morrer. E isso incluía família e Sirius.  
Sábado, tarde da noite, eu rolei na cama e observei-o durante algum tempo em silêncio.  
- Queria ver minha família, Sirius.  
Ele ergueu os olhos do álbum de fotos que estava vendo, e pareceu ficar pálido.  
- Pode ir.  
- Quer ir comigo? Eles são legais. Você vai gostar.  
- Dorcas, eu...  
Nossos olhos se encontraram, e ele deu de ombros.  
- Vou com você, é claro.  
- Obrigada!  
Mal o sol nascera na manhã seguinte, estávamos acordados. Tomamos café rapidamente, e logo subimos na moto para irmos até lá. Chegamos na praia diante da casa de meus avôs algum tempo depois, no meio da manhã. Como sempre acontecia, olhei absorta para a paisagem. Era tudo tão incrivelmente lindo, perfeito e silencioso. As ondas quebravam perfeitamente lá adiante, e eu observei-as sorrindo.  
- Lindo, não é?  
Sirius concordou, mas não disse nada. Ficou apenas olhando para o mar. Então, eu segurei-o pela mão, conduzindo-o pela areia até a casa de meu avô. As janelas já estavam abertas e, na varanda, duas redes já haviam sido postas, assim como uma mesa e cadeiras de palha.  
Abri a porta, sentindo-me completamente em casa, e bradei:  
- Vó? Vô?  
Entrei na casa e imediatamente fui abraçada por meu avô. Tinha vontade de chorar. Como pudera ter passado tanto tempo longe? Tanto tempo afastada, como se eles não fossem essenciais para minha vida?  
- Minha garota! Que saudades!  
Com os olhos marejados, eu me virei para a vó.  
- Você cresceu!- disse ela, e eu tive que sorrir ainda mais.  
- Esse é o Sirius- eu disse, indicando meu namorado.  
- Prazer, Sr. e Sra. Bagnold.  
- Seja bem vindo.  
- O prazer é todo nosso!  
Fomos até a sala.  
- Onde está todo mundo?  
- Devem estar chegando daqui a pouco.  
- Meus pais virão?  
- Eles sempre vêm.  
Aos poucos, eles chegaram. Não sei como Sirius estava encarando tudo aquilo, mas eu me sentia totalmente feliz e realizada como há tempos não me sentia. Quando vi minha mãe, quase chorei.  
Almoçamos rindo e conversando. Sirius ria abertamente enquanto falava com um de meus primos, e eu me sentia muito satisfeita comigo mesmo. Podia morrer no dia seguinte, que morreria em paz e feliz. Durante a tarde, ficamos conversando, rindo. Deixei Sirius com meus primos e fui conversar com minha mãe.  
- Vocês vão casar?- ela perguntou.  
- Talvez.  
- Ele é um rapaz legal.  
- Não estou sendo honesta com ele.- eu disse.  
- Você não gosta...- eu não deixei-a terminar a frase.  
- É claro que eu gosto. Até demais. Mas não contei a ele coisas que eu fiz...  
- Então conte. Antes que seja tarde.  
- E se ele não me quiser mais depois disso?  
- Você tem certeza de que o quer?  
Eu pensei. Fiquei olhando-a durante um longo tempo.  
- Sempre fui apaixonada por ele- contei- E agora... estar com ele...  
- Não é tão bom.- completou minha mãe- Essas coisas acontecem.  
- O que eu faço?  
- Converse. O mais importante é sua felicidade.  
E, quando eu olhei pela janela e vi Sirius molhando os pés na água do mar, eu pareci entender que não seria feliz com ele. Era ago tão contraditório, tão estúpido. Eu esperara minha vida inteira para ser feliz com ele, e agora que o tinha não o queria mais. Talvez fosse culpa de Voldemort e de seu plano de me matar. Não podia deixar Sirius sofrer novamente.  
- Amo você.- eu disse, e abracei-a.

_We don't have to talk  
We don't have to live at all  
I just want you here with me  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to live at all  
I just want you here  
You and me_

Depois daquela conversa, fui falar com meu avô. Falamos sobre o tempo, sobre Voldemort, sobre o Ministério. Como nos velhos tempos. Depois ele me contou histórias de quando era jovem, e histórias de quando eu era uma criança. Contei para ele minha história com Sirius. Precisava saber a opinião dele.  
- Ele é um rapaz de sorte - disse meu avô.- Você é uma garota incrível.  
Então eu chorei. Não sei se ele percebeu aquelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto, mas não me importei.  
- Dorcas?  
Era minha avó me chamando.  
- Sim?  
- Venha aqui.  
Eu a segui. Ela caminhava em seu passo lento em direção ao varal de roupas. Várias toalhas incrivelmente brancas estavam estendidas, voando com o vento.  
- Já está na idade- disse ela- De você aprender a cuidar de nossas toalhas. Do nome de nossa família.

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer, então fiquei imóvel enquanto ela ia até o tanque de lavar roupas. - Venha aqui, minha neta. Eu tive que ir. Minhas mãos tremiam quando segurei uma nova toalha e ouvi as palavras de minha avó. Sobre como cuidar das toalhas. Sobre como honrar o nome de nossa família. Empenhei-me naquela toalha. Queria deixar minha avó feliz. Ela merecia. Afinal, não sabia que eu ia morrer na semana seguinte.  
Quando terminei, o sol já estava se pondo. A família inteira sentou-se novamente na mesa e jantamos conversando. Quando terminamos, meu avô pediu uma música. Sentei diante do piano e deixei meus dedos correrem livres, soltos, uma última vez que fosse. Fechei os olhos, sentindo a música correndo pelas minhas veias. Pensei no que teria que fazer. Contar a verdade para Sirius. Acabar com ele. Morrer. Acho que a pior ainda era contar a verdade. Acabar com ele seria fácil porque nunca o tive realmente. Morrer não seria difícil porque não tenho muitas coisas aqui pelas quais eu desejaria viver. A única que realmente vale a pena é minha família. Mas eles entenderiam. Contar a verdade já seria complexo. Implicaria decepcioná-lo, causar mais dor, vergonha, arrependimento.  
Quando a música acabou, abri lentamente os olhos. Meu tio estivera dançando com minha tia, meu avô com minha avó, meu pai com uma das noras. Só minha mãe insistia em não dançar. Depois daquela música, ajudei as mulheres a retirarem a mesa, a lavar a louça, a deixar a cozinha arrumada. Quando terminamos, Sirius me convidou para caminhar pela praia. Eu aceitei. Seria mais fácil falar para ele lá, não sabia porque.  
- Você toca muito bem.- disse ele, depois de termos tirado os calçados.  
Começamos a andar na areia. Como eu gostava daquela sensação. Liberdade. Poder. Vários e nenhum sentimento ao mesmo tempo. Nos sentamos na beira do mar, e ficamos um longo tempo em silêncio.  
- Você está tão quieta, Dorcas.  
- Estou pensando no que tenho que fazer. Em tudo que tenho que falar.  
- O que houve? Algum problema?  
Eu concordei, evitando encará-lo.  
- Foi algo que eu fiz?  
- Não. Foi algo que eu fiz.  
- Não estou entendendo...  
Eu não sabia como começar. Mas tinha que falar. Não podia continuar vivendo naquela mentira, naquela falsidade.

- Marlene Mckinnon era uma Comensal da Morte - eu disse, antes que pudesse evitar.  
- Eu sei.  
- Como assim, sabe?  
- Ela teve que entrar por causa da família. Voldemort pegou seus irmãos menores como garantia de que ela não ia trair...  
Eu não soube o que dizer. Lembrei de Marlene combinando as mortes dos membros da ordem e me deu raiva. Dela pelo que fez, dele por acreditar nela...  
- Ela passou todas as informações sobre a Ordem para Voldemort! Ela traiu a Ordem, Sirius!  
- Marlene deixou isso bem claro para Dumbledore e para mim também. Avisou que iria passar todas nossas informações, apenas para continuar viva.- a voz dele adquirira um tom cansado, como se já não agüentasse mais falar sobre aquilo.  
- Como você pode acreditar nela? Como...  
- Ela me contava tudo, Dorcas. Por favor, se acalme!  
- Eu também espiono os Comensais, Sirius - esbravejei, ficando de pé de repente.  
- Como?  
Contei para ele. Não podia mais agüentar tudo sozinha. Estava cansada de guardar segredo, de carregar o mundo nas minhas costas.  
- Crouch sempre sabe onde são as reuniões. Eu escuto. Sempre soube de tudo, também.  
- Porque não disse? Marlene arriscou-se o tempo inteiro e... foi morta! Se você tivesse contado talvez ela ainda estivesse viva!  
- Pensei que ela era uma traidora!  
- Devia ter falado!  
As lágrimas escapavam de meus olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que Sirius estava defendendo-a.  
- Ouvi ela combinar assassinatos horripilantes, Sirius.  
- Ela estava fingindo. Ela sempre foi leal a Dumbledore.  
- ELA TINHA QUE ME MATAR!- gritei, enquanto soluçava diante dele.  
Sirius não respondeu nada. Pelo visto, não sabia daquilo.  
- Ela não ia matá-la.  
- Ia morrer, então? Apenas para eu viver?  
- Que eu saiba foi isso que aconteceu...  
Eu cobri o rosto com as mãos e fiquei ali soluçando. De repente, senti as mãos de Sirius segurando minhas mãos e tirando-as do rosto, para logo depois limpar minhas lágrimas.  
- Você não precisa se sentir culpada por isso. Ela fez o que julgava ser certo...  
Eu não respondi, apenas abracei-o com força.

_You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I'm swept away  
_  
Então, senti as mãos dele em minha cintura, enlacei o pescoço dele, e começamos a nos mover no ritmo de uma música lenta imaginária. Meu coração batia descompassado, minha cabeça latejava. Encarei-o. Amava aqueles olhos. Negros como a noite. Dançar com ele era como viver no ritmo da felicidade. Era extasiante, envolvente, reconfortante. Abri os olhos e vi, ao longe, as toalhas brancas que eu lavara durante a tarde voando. No fim, não manchara tanto assim o nome de minha família. Por algumas coisas eles teriam que sentir orgulho de mim.  
- Ela não morreu para não me matar - disse, de repente.  
- Como você sabe?  
- Estava lá naquele dia.  
Ele parou de dançar e ficou me olhando, como quem espera uma continuação.  
- Foi logo depois de uma reunião dos Comensais. Voldemort mandou novamente que ela me matasse. Quando todos tinham ido embora, ela foi até onde eu estava escondida. Sirius agora se virara para o mar, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans que usava. Eu estava virada para o mar também, e olhava para um ponto distante no horizonte. Minhas mãos tremiam, e eu ainda chorava.  
- Nós duelamos. Ela tentou me matar. Usou um Avada Kedavra. Eu... Sinto  
muito...  
- O que quer dizer com isso? Ela se matou? Ela...  
- Eu matei-a. - murmurei.  
- O que?  
- Isso mesmo. Eu matei-a. Eu sinto muito...  
Houve um silêncio. Cobri novamente o rosto com as mãos. Não queria ter de encará-lo. Era cruel demais. Era um castigo grande demais.  
- Você estragou minha vida.- gritou ele - VOCÊ DESTRUIU MINHA VIDA!  
Eu estava soluçando. Não tinha nada para dizer. Ele estava certo. Eu destruíra a vida dele.  
- Você matou a única pessoa que eu já amei!  
Sim, ele nunca me amara. Ele só ficara comigo porque não podia mais tê-la.  
Era uma ótima descoberta para se fazer pouco tempo antes de morrer. Mas agora já não importava.  
- Achava que ela era uma traidora.  
- Devia ter falado com alguém! Devia ter tentando saber a história completa antes!  
- Ela ia me matar, Sirius...  
- Não, não ia. Tenho certeza.  
- Você não quer entender. Você continua acreditando que ela é inocente! Ela não é!

- Você está enganada, Dorcas.  
- Não, não estou.  
- Então continue vivendo numa mentira!  
Eu encarei-o furiosa.  
- Nunca quis te fazer sofrer, Sirius.  
- Mas fez.  
- Você também me fez sofrer!  
- Eu não...  
- Fui apaixonada por você desde que te vi pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts com onze anos! Agüentei suas confissões amorosas, o namoro com Marlene, ir escolher com ela o vestido de noiva... Fui infeliz minha vida inteira por sua causa!  
Ele não disse nada. Estávamos os dois chorando agora.  
- Nunca te amei como amo a Marlene, Dorcas, sinto muito.  
- Eu também sinto. Sei que não há perdão para meu erro... mas mesmo assim...  
- Vai dar tudo certo - disse ele.  
- Nada vai dar certo.- eu disse - Voldemort vai me matar. Essa semana.  
- Esconda-se! Lily e James vão se esconder! Você também pode! Vai sair dessa.  
- Não, não vou. Precisava te contar tudo isso antes de morrer. É tarde demais para qualquer atitude.

- Podemos...  
- Não. Desista, Sirius. Você nunca me amou. Não precisa fingir que sou realmente importante só porque vou morrer.  
- Não estou fingindo.  
- Então finja. Finja que não se importa. Vai ser mais fácil para mim.  
- Não posso fingir algo assim, Dorcas.  
- Sim, você pode. Nunca fui realmente importante para você, eu sei disso. Marlene nunca deixou. E eu entendo. Não posso realmente te culpar, ou te odiar, ou te matar por causa disso.  
- Você foi minha melhor amiga...  
- E queria ser sua namorada. Não adiante, Sirius. Acabou.  
- Dorcas…  
- Não quero continuar vivendo numa mentira. É mais fácil viver sozinha...  
- Eu não quero ficar sozinho...  
- Vai ter que achar outra pessoa para esquentar o colchão contigo. Eu vou morrer.  
- Dorcas...  
- JÁ DISSE PARA PARAR, SIRIUS!  
Estávamos os dois chorando.  
- Eu sinto muito.- disse ele - Muito mesmo.  
- Agora vá embora. Por favor.

_On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance for that one slow dance_

Muito tempo depois dele ter ido embora, eu ainda continuava ali na praia, olhando para o mar. O sol começara a nascer. Todos na casa dormiam. Eu ainda não conseguira parar de chorar. O dia não clareara totalmente quando eu avistei a Marca Negra no céu. Levantei-me rapidamente e olhei preocupada para a casa. Um vulto negro pulara por uma janela para dentro, e outro corria em direção à porta da frente. Ouvi gritos. Aproximei-me da casa. Não podia deixar que minha família fosse morta. Mais gritos. Corri casa adentro e matei o primeiro Comensal que vi.  
Meu avô estava caído no chão da sala, morto. Fui atingida por um Cruciatus. A dor era horrível, mas suportável. Meu coração doera mais do que aquilo minha vida inteira. Quando a dor parou, olhei para quem a lançara. Voldemort.  
- Você sobreviveu até aqui, então...  
Não respondi nada. Apenas encarei-o.  
- Ouvi falar muito de você, sabia?  
- Pouco me importa, sua cobra!  
Ele riu, e eu senti medo. Mas estava acostumada com o medo.  
- Você veio me pegar sozinho?- eu desafiei, apenas para fingir que estava calma - Já chamei os aurores.  
- Nenhum virá. Meus Comensais vão cuidar disso para mim.  
- Não vou deixar você pegar minha família.  
- Você não tem chance contra mim.  
Fui atingida novamente por um Crucio, e logo senti um corte no rosto, como quando duelara com Marlene.  
- Não sou como os outros, Voldemort. Sou uma Meadowes. Não vou manchar a toalha…  
Ele riu, e eu me ergui, a varinha segura na mão. Ouvi passos na escada e meu pai surgiu, acompanhado de meus tios e meus primos. Num segundo eles estavam lá, e logo depois Voldemort matou-os também. Ele ria.  
- Quer ver agora sua mãe e suas tias morrerem também? Vou matar todos, Meadowes, eu já disse!  
E ele matou. Fui arrastada escada acima como se uma mão invisível me puxasse. Todas as mulheres e as crianças estavam escondidas num dos quartos, e Voldemort matou-as. Eu estava imobilizada, e só o que conseguia fazer era chorar.  
- E agora, o que me diz?- bradou Voldemort, me olhando.  
Eu não podia continuar sozinha. Podia não ter Sirius e não ter minhas amigas. Mas sem minha família eu não conseguiria. Dependia deles desde sempre. Olhei para Voldemort e sorri.  
- Você pode me matar. Mas vou lutar antes.  
Quando ele me atingiu, senti um vazio estranho. Mas era um vazio que me deixava completa. Como se tivesse encontrado o que faltava para eu ser feliz. Eu sorri. Tudo era o sol nascendo. E uma melodia de piano. Uma dança com Sirius. Uma risada. Uma toalha muito branca. Meu sofrimento acabara. Ao longe, ouvi a voz de meu avô...  
- Vá logo, Dorcas... vá brincar com seus primos.  
E eu fui.

FIIIM!


End file.
